RWBY reacts to One Piece (ADOPTED)
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Before they start their weekend as Yang wants to started with a bang. And bought them a full on DVD selection of One Piece. The most craziest, the most funny and the longest show ever! Rated: T for now. (Adopted by Mighty TAB X)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: RWBY watches Pirates

Beacon has finally finished for Team RWBY, about to start the weekend. Just after school Yang has said she has to do stuff in town, while she told the others to head back to their dorm room.

Blake is reading her book (Not the ninja book '/ / /') while Weiss is helping Ruby with homework they got from school today.

"I wonder what Yang is doing?" Ruby asked herself as Weiss looked at her partner. "Whatever it is, don't distract yourself." Weiss stated as Ruby looked at Weiss brow raising. "But Weiss it's only Friday. There's no need to rush." Ruby stated as Weiss eye is twitching. "Ruby last time we did that we barely made it in time. I got into detention because of an all nighter." Weiss said as Ruby lift up her hands apologetic and is saying. "Point taken."

Before they could carry on, the door burst opened with Yang coming carrying some bags. "Hiya, I'm back!" Yang shouted as Weiss face palmed. "Could you be any louder." Weiss mumbled but Yang heard it as she left a smirk. "Is that a challenge?" Yang said jokingly as Weiss turning her head and started yelling out. "NO!"

"Um Yang what's in the bags?" Ruby asked making sure her sister and partner won't get into a fight. "I'm glad you ask my cute little sis. Now feast your eyes." Yang said as she brought out an Xway player box (Blueway Renment style.) "Wow Yang where did you get it?" Ruby said in glee as she looks at the high-tech. "And how did you bye it?" Weiss asked arms cross. "Oh I have my ways."

"Well now we can actually use the TV now." Blake said for the first time but us still reading. "Yea but we still don't have any DVD to watch." Weiss said as Yang held up the other bag. "Don't worry I came prepared." Yang said as Ruby took out a heavy box filled with DVD's. "One Piece?" Ruby asked all confused as Yang explained.

"Yes, from what I heard is about this group of pirates sailing the seas to find the ultimate treasure. I heard from the owner that this show is going to be great."

"Wow lets put it on now!" Ruby shouted out as she is now exciting to watch it."Now wait just a minute, we still have to do our home work!" Weiss yelled at Ruby. But Ruby is having none of that and turned into Chibi-mode. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeee Weiss." Everyone don't know how Ruby does it. Not even Ruby herself, it just comes naturally to her. Not even Ozpin could figure it out.

But from just one look of it did Weiss give in. "Fine but ONLY two okay. I still want us to finish it as soon as possible." Weiss said as Ruby bounced in joy. "Well lets get this set sail shall we." Yang said chuckling at her pun and at Weiss as she glared at Yang. Blake rolled her eyes as she got out of bed to help.

It took ten minutes to set up the Xway onto the T.V and put the first disc in. They made it to the main menu as they saw a man with a red sleeveless vest with buttons on, Blue shorts and is wearing a straw hat sitting on top of his unruly black hair.

"Well let get this started." Yang said as they sit down on their wooden seats facing the T.V.

It was a black screen but then came words that filled the entire screen "ONE PIECE" as a roll of paper came from the side, it showed a man with a long moustache in cuffs crouching down with to other guys standing beside him swords raised.

 **Narrator:** Wealth, Fame, Power. One man had acquired all these worldly things: The Pirate King, Gold Roger.

"Pirate King?" Ruby said smiling already getting excited, Weiss just humped. "What a barbaric title." She said, but she couldn't lie to say she wen't at least interested in this now.

 **Narrator:** His final words before he was executed sent all the people in the world out to sea.

 **Gold Roger:** My treasure? If you want it, You can have it! Go find it! I left it all in that place!

 **Narrator:** Men everywhere head out towards to the Grand Line to chase their dreams. The world has unquestionably entered The Great Age of Pirates!

"That sounds to be a great name for an age." Yang said to herself as they watched the intro. (AN: Not going to put the intro on, sounds to difficult. Sorry.) "Well can't say that I'm not interested in this." Blake said as she thought about the pirates searching for their own dreams. Sounds quiet a tale.

The opening ended as the first they saw just a sky with seagulls flying around. Ruby was shaking with excitement. "That was the greatest intro Ever!" Ruby shouted out. "Gotta admit that was good." Weiss said said getting a shock from everyone. "What?" Weiss said to them as they shook their heads and looked back at the telly. Weiss was confused but gave up as none of them are giving her an answer as she looked back at the telly as well.

They screen then changed from what looked like a whirlpool. "Why would they be showing us this?" Yang asked but was shh'ed by Ruby. The screen panes up to show a ship just above it.

The screen changed to show two bored looking sailors

 **Sailor #1: Wow.**

Then a bang came down below as they saw a barrel knocking on the ship.

Close up onto the barrel as words came in white.

 **Mystery voice:** I'm Luffy, The man who'll become the pirate king!

"That must be the main character." Blake said her opinion as Weiss gave hers. "Sounds like a child to me."

The screen changed into the ship in the ball room.

 **Captain:** Yes, there's no need to be concern. That small whirlpool poses no danger to the ship.

"Wonder if that whirlpool means something here?" Ruby asked herself as the screen zoomed in on a short headed girl looking out the window.

 **Passenger:** Miss? May I have the honor of this dance.

The girl just shrugged her shoulders as she gives the man her hand. "I thought this is about pirates not dancing." Ruby said dissapointed. "Don't be in such RUSH little sis." Yang said with a small pun as the others groaned at it. But Yang just swagged it off. "I bet there will be action soon."

We head back outside as we see the sailors again trying to catch the barrel with a grappling hook. But misses. "Ha I bet I could do that on my first try." Yang boasted as Weiss looked at her partner's sis. "I'd like to see you try." Weiss said back but was stopped by another Ruby's shushing.

 **Sailor #1:** Damn, missed again!

 **Sailor #2:** Batter out!

 **Sailor #3:** What the heck was that? You suck.

"Well they sure are friendly with each other." Yang said smirking.

They manege to finally catch the barrel but is seems to be heavy.

 **Sailor #1:** It's really heavy. That must mean

"I wonder what's in it?" Blake asked as Yang said. "Don't know."

Sailor #3 has a scared look in his face as he notices something at the nearest island as a ship covered entirely in pink sails out. Weiss was confused and disgusted. "Why would they paint their ship pink. It makes no sense."

On the black flags is a skull on it's sides with a rose pink heart on it with crossed bones behind it.

"Don't know but the captain must really like the color." Yang said disgusted by the design as well.

 **Sailor #3:** Ship sighted off the starboard bow! There's a pirate flag on the mast! It's a pirate ship!

The two sailors down below dropped the barrel as they ran off trying to warn the other sailors. The pirate ship already started firing out of their cannons as they hit seas right next to it making the ship tilt.

"Well looks like we got some action now." Yang said smirking as Ruby nodded her head.

 **Sailor #2** Captain, it's a pirate raid!

"Yea say that to all the passengers. Not like they won't be panicking." Weiss sarcastically said as Ruby said back. "I think their already panicking Weiss." Weiss groaned. "I was being sarcastic you dolt."

 **Captain: What!? Everyone, please remain calm!**

"Too late." Yang said mostly to herself while the other's have to agree as they saw the man who accompanied the red headed girl fell down in fear and run off along with others.

However the red haired girl stayed near the wall waiting. "What is she doing?" Weiss can't help but ask as they saw the girl smiling.

The pirate ship kept firing but keeps on missing. "Why do they keep missing?" Ruby asked as they saw the figure head break. "They don't want to sink the ship, they just want to strike fear from the passengers as they raid it." Blake said but thought how the white fang do that. Yang patted her partner's back when she saw Blake downed face.

Then the screen shows a lady's face as she shouted out a name.

 **Pirate captain:** Coby!

 **Coby:** Y- yes, ma'am?

"Wait why do they have a kid on board!" Weiss yelled out as the others was shocked. "He doesn't look like he even belongs in the ship." Blake said as Ruby looked scared.

 **Pirate Captain:** Who is the most beautiful woman on the sea.

"Oh man she's one of those." Yang moaned as Ruby looked at he sis in confusion but didn't questioned it.

 **Coby:** Wh- why, of course, she is our beloved captain, Alvida-sama

"Sama?" Ruby asked even more confused. "-sama is some one who is higher up then us. Userly they use it after someones names." Blake explain as Ruby nodded. "Oh, so like Weiss." She said pointing at her partner. Blake nodded. "Yes like Weiss." "Hey!" Weiss shouted out as Yang snickered.

But stopped as they looked shocked at the pirate. "What the heck who is that!" Ruby shouted pointing at the screen. "You dolt that's rude!" Weiss shouted but can't stop staring at the screen. "How could she call herself beautiful, I have better hair the her!" Yang yelled out as her hair flared a bit. "That's what got you riled up." Blake said with a deadpan look.

 **Alvida:** Well said. Now, bring us up along side it!

The ship turned as the front cannon shot at the main mast and made the barrel roll down the stairs into the inside. "I wonder if that barrel means something?" Ruby asked herself as Weiss sarcastically said. "Oh what you a hint."

They saw the girl running across the hallway as the barrel got into the kitchen. "What is she doing?" Blake asked as they saw the girl looked around outside. "That girl is going to be in trouble." Ruby said scared as they saw her running back inside as she pirate ship is just right next to it.

The pirates through grappling hooks towards the ship as it caught on the railings. "Nice throw." Yang can't help but compliment them. "Please don't complement them Yang." Weiss said to Yang as Blake nodded. Yang pouted a little bit as they kept watching.

 **Alvida:** Alright, boys! Show them the wrath of the female pirate, Iron Club Alvida!

"Man do they always have to shout?" Weiss said in annoyance as Ruby shook her hands. "It builds drama." Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby said that they saw many pirates holding swords and other weapons running onto the other ship.

 **Alvida:** Coby! What are you doing!?

"Oh no, don't bring him into this!" Ruby shouted out.

 **Coby:** I-I'm not good at this.

Alvida has none of that as she picks up Coby and kick onto the other ship. and landed face first onto the wall.

 **Alvida:** Then get your ass over there!

"How cruel. He's just a kid!" Ruby cryed a bit as Blake shook her head. "That's how pirates are Ruby." Yang looked downcast, she didn't want Ruby to be upset. "No matter who they are. They show no mercy."

They saw coby upset as they saw Alvida above him club raised. "Okay how can she jump that high!?" Yang shouted out as all of them had a look of shock.

Thankfuly Coby ducked as the captain bashed through the wall. Team RWBY sighed in relief. They saw the pirates inside taking all passengers hostage. Except for the red haired girl hiding. She smiled as she took of dress.

"Was she actually planning for this to happen?" Ruby as Everyone shrugged.

 **Coby:** Hello? Looks like nobody is here. Thank goodness.

"Oh thank goodness he's safe." Ruby sighed in relief as they are thankful for that. They did not wan't to ruin her innocents. not before they graduate anyway.

They saw Coby walking up to a barrel that they saw earlier.

 **Coby:** That's a pretty big barrel.

They saw the red headed girl swing down onto the pirate ship. "You know she looks like some kind of thief." Yang said pondering on that as Ruby nodded in agreement.

She ran towards the door but a pirate came out. "Ah! Watch out!" Ruby shouted in worry as they saw the girl and pirate stared at each other.

 **Pirate:** Who are you? I've never seen you before.

The girl could only laugh nervously as she then went to kicking him where the sun don't shine. The others winched even though none of them ain't boys. "No that's gotta hurt." Yang said as other's could only nod.

We head back to Coby as he tried to get the barrel out of the kitchen. "Why is he going back?" Ruby asked afraid for the young boy. "He is probably afraid of them finding him and hurt him." Blake explained.

They saw three pirate men heading in and surround Coby.

"Oh no." Weiss quietly said.

 **Pirate #1:** Hey runt! You weren't thinking of hiding down here and slaking off again, are you?

 **Coby:** N-Not at all! I was taking this big whine barrel above deck.

'Um I don't that's whine.' Blake thought to herself.

 **Pirate #1:** We'll help lighten your load.

 **Pirate #2:** We're thirsty.

 **Coby:** You can't! If Alvida-sama finds out, you'll be killed-

 **Pirate #3** We won't have to worry if you keep your mouth shut. Right, Coby?

"Oh man that's not fair. If he tells then the guys will hurt, but if he doesn't then the fat lady will hurt him." Ruby said as the others don't want to comment on Ruby's rude comment. Because they agree as well.

 **Coby:** Yes you do have a point.

 **Pirate #1:** Keep your shirt on. I'm gonna smash it open right now.

As the pirate aim to punch Team RWBY leaned on their chairs finally finding out what or who is i inside the barrel. (And the start of all the crazy things they will see.)

But before he could punch it a straw hat wearing teenage boy jumped out accidentally knocking out the pirate.

Team RWBY "HUH!"

 **Straw hat boy:** AHHHHHHHH! WHAT A GREAT NAAAAAAP!

The boy heard a bang and looked at the ground to see a pirate he just knock out.

 **Straw hat boy:** What's this? Who're you guys?

 **Pirates #2#3:** WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

 **Straw hat boy:** That guy's gonna catch a cold if he sleeps on the floor.

 **Pirate #2#3:** That was your fault!

"Okay. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEND!?" Weiss shouted out as the others were in too much shock. "W-Why was that guy in a barrel?" Ruby asked herself as they saw a sword in front of the boys face.

 **Pirate #3:** You little punk! You should know better then to screw around with pirates!

 **Straw hat boy:** I'm really hungry. Is there any food around?

"That idiot, he's trying to get himself killed!" Weiss yelled out as they saw the boy just plain ignoring them.

 **Pirate #3:** Listen to what I'm saying!

Coby gasped as he saw the pirates raising their swords as the boy just turning his head around.

 **Pirates #2#3:** Die!

Ruby gasped as they saw Coby closed his eyes only to hear swords breaking and crashing into the ceiling.

Silence filled the room and the TV as they saw to scared pirates with broken swords. "What just happened?" Ruby quietly said as everyone just couldn't say a word.

 **Straw hat boy:** What'd you guys do that for?

"H-He's talking like he wasn't about to get killed." Weiss stuttered in disbelieve. "How did he do that?" Yang said with wide eyed.

 **Pirate #3** Wh-Who are you!?

"Even the guys have no idea what just happened." Blake said with a neutral gaze but we can see her sweating.

 **Monkey D. Luffy:** Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!

As luffy just smiled at them they screamed and dragged their knocked out pal out of the room.

 **Coby:** What? What just happend?

"That's what we would like to know." Ruby said back as the others nodded.

 **Coby:** You have to run! When they bring the others, you'll be killed!

 **Luffy:** I'm still hungry though.

"Why does he want food where their probably pirates out their to get him?" Yang asked towards her team mates. "Either he's very brave or very stupid." Weiss said as Yang and Blake nodded.

"No!" They looked at Ruby as she stared at them. "From what I've seen Luffy must be the main character. He must be strong to take these on."

"Yea and besides it's still the first episode so lets give this guy a chance." Yang said as well as they looked back at the TV.

 **Coby:** How can you be thinking about foodright now!? There's a whole crew of pirates up on deck!

"Exactly!" Weiss shouted as they saw Coby trying to push Luffy the other way but failing.

 **Luffy:** Food! Food! Food! Alright! Food! Banzai! Food! Yay! Yay!

"It's like he hasn't eaten anything for ages." Yang said. "Well who knows how long he has been on that barrel for." Ruby said giving out her opinion.

 **Coby:** Maybe we'll be safe in here.

 **Luffy:** Which one should I start with? This box? Oh, right on! These look tasty!

'He is... so carefree.' Blake thought as she can't help but think if this Luffy feller has even seen the real world. It was while he was eating some apples was when Coby spoke up.

 **Coby:** I-I'm Coby. Your Luffy-san right.

"-San?" Ruby asked as Blake paused it a second. "Like -Sama, -San is a honorific that comes after the name. But unlike -Sama is more gender based, so it comes after a boy's name. There is another called -Chan which comes after a girls name."

"You know an awful lot about this Blake-chan." Yang said with a smirk. Blake sighed. "If you read some of my books. You'll know a thing or two. Now lets keep watching." Blake said as she played. While Yang still smiling. Blake sighed mentally. 'Yang is going to get a kick out of this I just know it.'

 **Coby:** That was amazing back there. How did you do that?

"Again, We would like to know that as well." Weiss said to herself hating the expense.

 **Luffy:** These are good!

"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION!" Weiss shouted out as the others blocked their ears. "Geese c-calm do-own ice prin-n-ncess." Yang stuttered when the room felt slightly chilly. "Y-Yea I don't think h-he's trying to avoid i-it." Ruby clanked her teeth as Weiss calmed down. She sighed as she sat back down. "I'm sorry." Blake pressed play again.

 **Luffy:** Is this a pirate ship.

 **Coby:** No, not this ship. This is just a cruise ship being raided by Alvida-Sama.

 **Luffy:** Hmm? Oh well. It doesn't matter. Are there any rowboats on this ship.

"What does he not care about the passengers!?" Ruby yelled in surprised as it made Blake remember the train raid while she was still... 'No don't think about that now, this is your new home now.' Blake thought as she continued watching.

 **Coby:** Th-There should be, but...

 **Luffy:** My ship got sucked into an whirlpool.

Team RWB "HUH!? THAT GIANT WHIRLPOOL!?" "Wow was that the same whirlpool we saw at the beginning?" Yang asked as Weiss shook her head. "If that's true then how did he even get himself and that barrel out of it?" Weiss asked as Ruby tilted her head. "Wow he must be very lucky." She said as Blake nodded her head at that.

And apparently Coby thought that as well.

 **Coby:** Huh? That giant whirlpool? You should be dead.

 **Luffy:** Yeah, it surprised the hell out of me!

"You don't look like your surprised." Weiss said with a deadpan face.

 **Luffy:** Are you one of those pirates' nakama?

Now that he mentioned it everyone was wondering how a boy like Coby got himself into Alvida's ship.

 **Coby:** It was a fateful day.

"Ah a cliche beginning." Yang mumbled as the others shushed her.

 **Coby:** That day, I was going out fishing, so I left my town and found a rowboat. But it so happened that the rowboat belonged to these pirates...

...

'Is he an idiot.' Every member thought as they each felt a sweatdrop.

 **Coby:**...and so for the past two years I've been working like a slave for them so they won't kill me.

 **Luffy:** You'er a bumbling idiot.

"For once I agree with. Even if he was captured it was still his fault for getting into that rowboat." Weiss said as everyone nodded.

 **Coby:** How could you say that?

 **Luffy:** You could just run away.

"It isn't that easy you dolt." Weiss said angrily.

 **Coby:** That's impossible! Impossible! Impossible! When I think about what Alvida-Sama found out my legs starts shaken and my heart just

"Wow he sure does have some low self-esteem." Yang mumbled to herself annoyed.

 **Luffy:** Oh, so you're a gutless coward too? I don't like you!

"SO BLUNT!" RWB Yelled out as Yang laughed out loud. "Okay I like this kid! WHA HA HA HA!" Yang laughed as Ruby sighed at that. They carried on watching after ten minutes of Yang laughing.

The screen went above deck as we Alvida and the other Pirates. "What the heck who is that!" Ruby shouted pointing at the screen. "We already went through that you dolt!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

 **Alvida:** Hey, hey! Quit slacking off! We need to get out of here before the marines show up!

"Who's the marines?" Ruby as the other's are confused as well. "They must be the police of that world." Blake gave her opinion as Yang just shrugged. "We'll probably find out soon enough." Yang said as they saw the pirates taking the treasure the same way the red haired girl did.

 **Alvida: Anyone caught lounging around will answer to the club!**

"See told you see is a thief!" Yang said as she crossed her arms under her chest. "No you didn't you just guess." Weiss said as they saw the girl putting all the money into a big bag. "How is she going to get out of there though?" Ruby asked as they all pondered on it a bit.

 **Pirates:** Alvida-Sama! We have a problem!

"Oh man is those guys again." Yang groaned as she saw them. "And it seems like she isn't too happy about that." Blake said as they saw her angry.

 **Alvida:** What is it? you're bothering me!

 **Pirate:** I-In the barrel. A-A monster!

The team was shocked when she threw her club at them.

 **Alvida:** Who's a monster!?

"Man that lady got beauty issues." Yang said as she gotten stares from the rest of her team. 'Like your one to talk with your hair.' Either she didn't notice the stares or is just ignoring them doesn't matter as they kept watching.

They saw the two guys ducked just in time but the guy Luffy knocked out earlier got up as the club hit him in the head making him go overboard. Then the club drop down and hit the two guys on top of their heads.

The team winched. "Ooh they got to feel that in a morning." Yang said as the rest thought the same thing. 'Poor guys.' Even Weiss could sympathies for the guy.

 **Pirate:** N-Not you. This weird guy who came out of the barrel. He might be a bounty hunter.

"They even have bounty hunters?" Ruby asked as Weiss answered this time. "From what we have seen so far there seems to be lots of pirates and criminals. So is not surprising for them to release bounty posters."

They stopped as the episode made it's halfway point as Yang stood up. "This should be a good stop to get some drinks you all want something?" Yang asked as each gave their answer. Blake and ruby wanted some milk as Weiss just wanted some water.

"You got it, be right back." Yang said as she gone out to the nearest vending machine. "So what do you all think of this so far?" Ruby asked as Blake and Weiss thought about a bit.

"Well It's too confusing the only thing that explained was how this all started." Weiss said crossing her arms. "Well is still only the first episode so Everything should be explained soon enough. For me I find it quiet interesting but I don't like how that Alvida treats her own crew." Blake explained as the two of them nodded. Lets just Coby will be alright.

Couple of minutes later of casual talk did Yang return giving them each their drink. "Hey Yang just before we carry on what do you think of this?" Blake asked as Yang pondered on it a bit. "I find it quite exciting. I really like this Luffy fella I just wonder what he's capable of." Yang said as she actually admire Luffy's bluntness and innocent nature.

Weiss disagreed because of his idiocy as ruby agreed finding Luffy kind of fun to be around as Blake is a 50/50 with him.

"Well lets carry on shall we?" Blake said drinking some of her milk box as she played the DVD. The first thing they see is Coby still in the storage room with Luffy.

 **Coby:** You're right. You're absolutely right. If only I had the courage to drift across the ocean in a barrel.

"No that's not courage, that's just stupidity." Weiss said as everyone can't help but agree.

 **Coby:** There's something I like to do. Excuse me Luffy-San, but why are you eager to sail the sea?

They have a good idea on what Luffy is but they want him to confirm it.

 **Luffy:** I'm gonna become the Pirate King!

Everyone laughed when they saw Coby's face as Luffy said that. It's like he saw a ghost. It took them a minute for them to tone it down into giggles as they continued watching.

 **Coby:** The Pirate King!?

 **Luffy:** Yea.

 **Coby:** Seriously?

"It looks like he ain't _pirating_ around Coby." Yang pun'ed as all of team Rwby groaned at it. "Okay I admit. That was a bad one." Yang admit it as Weiss lowered her eyes. " _Little?_ "

 **Luffy:** Seriously.

 **Coby:** Then, Luffy-San, are you a pirate!?

"That was what he said." Ruby said with a face that says "Well dur." as she sips on her own milk box.

 **Coby:** Do you have a crew?

 **Luffy:** Nope, I'm just start recruiting.

"Huh so he just started sailing." Yang confirmed it herself as Weiss thought angrily. 'Why would anybody want to be in this guys crew.'

They started giggling again when they saw Coby's face frozen like a statue as Luffy waved his hand up and down on Coby's face.

 **Coby:** The Pirate King is someone who has everything in the world! That means claiming the treasure which represents wealth, fame, and power. One Piece, the greatest treasure in the world!

Luffy smiled as he said yea not seeing what the problem is. "Wow looks like being Pirate King is a big deal." Yang said. "Well of course sis the person is king after all." Ruby said in glee.

 **Coby:** Yea!? All the pirates in the world are trying to claim that treasure!

 **Luffy:** And so am I!

"He doesn't seem all that bothered Coby. Can't wait to see him fight." Yang said as she imagine him punching and kicking as it looks like he doesn't have any weapons nor armor on him.

 **Coby:** It's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely impossible!

"Man calm down Coby." Weiss said getting tired and kind of annoyed of Coby's cowardice. As Coby keeps on Luffy stops him by bumping his fist into his head.

"Thank you!" Yang said in glee as the rest sadly agree. As much as they felt bad for Coby he was starting to get annoying.

 **Coby:** Why did you hit me?

 **Luffy:** Just because.

 **Coby:** But it doesn't matter. I'm used to it.

"You shouldn't get use to someone hitting you. It just means for them to go something harder for you to bare." Blake said as they remembered about Jaune in his first few weeks here in Beacon.

 **Luffy:** It's not about possible or impossible.

Coby as long as RWBY stared at Luffy.

 **Luffy:** I'm doing it because I want to. I decided to become the Pirate King and if I die fighting for it, then that's that!

Team RWBY stared shocked at Luffy's words. He may be an idiot but none of them could lye about not being admired by his words.

"It's like he doesn't even care about dying." Ruby quietly said. "And that he puts being Pirate King after everything else." Yang said in awe. "It's like he knows the consequences of being a pirate. But he just keeps going." Blake can't help but a little bit jealous at Luffy. Luffy seems to know what he is doing while even though Blake has all her friends here to help. She just don't know on what to do in the future.

 **Luffy:** Okay, now that I'm full,maybe I should go get a boat. Maybe they'll give me one if I ask nicely. I hope they're nice.

"Yea not likely Idiot." Weiss said but still a bit awed at his words. For him he has chosen to follow what he wants, when he wants. But for Wiess her family has already chosen the future for her long before she was even born. It took her months just for her farther to agree for her to become a huntress just like her eldest sister.

 **Coby:** I've never thought of it that way. Can I do it too...

Rwby is surprised when they hear a piano playing sad music.

 **Coby:**...if I'm ready to die?

 **Luffy:** What?

 **Coby:** Maybe I can join the Marines.

 **Luffy:** The Marines?

 **Coby:** Yes! It's always been my dream to capture murderous villains!

"Well looks like you were right about the Marines Blake-Chan." Yang said but got sushed by Blake as she wants to watch this.

 **Coby:** Ever since I was a kid! Can I do it!?

 **Luffy:** How would I know?

 **Coby:** No, I _will_ do it!

"Yea go for it Coby!" Ruby shouted out scaring her team mates from the sudden out bust. Ruby noticed and gave a silent sorry.

 **Coby:** If I can shed this life as a Slave, I'll escapes, and then Alvida-Sama- No Alvida will be the first one I'll capture!

RWBY jumped in surprise as the ceiling started to break down as they can Alvida shadow.

 **Alvida:** So, you're going to join him...

"Um I can't help but noticing they are being misunderstood." Ruby said.

 **Alvida:**...And catch who!? Huh, Coby!?

"Come on Coby get up!" Yang shouted out as they see Coby cowering in fear. "Yang he can't just brave and strong immediately like you can." Blake stated as Yang pouted a little but Blake just ignored it and watch the DVD.

Ruby jumped a little when she saw swords coming through door but sighed in relief when none of it hit Luffy.

They saw Alvida looking at Luffy and wondered why she smiled.

 **Alvida:** You're not Pirate Hunter Zoro

Both Ruby and Luffy said in confusion. "Zoro?" but none of them gotten an answer as Alvida shouted Coby's name.

 **Alvida:** Who's the most beautiful woman on the sea?

'Oh not this again.' All of them thought as Coby was about to answer when Luffy interrupted.

 **Luffy:** Who's this fat old lady.

Yang and Ruby laughed out loud as Weiss giggled while Blake can't help but snot at his choice of words. "Okay, I love Luffy now! HA HA HA HA!" Yang laughed as Ruby have to wipe a tear. However it seems like the people on TV is more shocked them anything and it seems his choice of words made Alvida angry as she swung her club.

 **Alvida:** BRAT!

However before he got hit Luffy jumped over it and landed in front of Coby.

 **Luffy:** Let's go!

Team RWBY was surprised when they saw Luffy jump through the hole Alvida made while carrying Coby. "Man can everybody jump that high in this show?" Yang asked as nobody could answer.

Luffy landed on the deck as he smiled at the pirates running towards him. "Oh finally some action!" Yang yelled out as everyone else agreed. Some less enthusiastic then others.

The first swung a wide spread as Luffy bent backwards and headbutted him. "Yea you go get him!" Yang yelled pumping her fist. "Yang calm down." Blake knew it was futile attempt to calm Yang now, but she has to try.

The second pirate jumped and preparing to swing downward from behind but Luffy saw it as he turned and punch him in a face. Luffy turned his head and saw four more coming as he jump up and dodged all the swords.

"Wow he is better then I thought." Weiss said in surprised as she saw Luffy actually knows hand to hand combat. She turned to see all her friends looking smug at her. Weiss turned her head quickly and stated. "He's still an idiot though." The others sighed as they got back to the battle.

Coby smiled with hope that Luffy could actually do this but turned into shock when he saw a pirate coming down from above.

"Luffy above you!" Ruby shouted as Luffy merely sidestepped out of the way as the pirate hit the ground.

 **Luffy:** Attacking from behind isn't fair!

"Yea you tell him Luffy!" Yang shouted with excitement as Luffy grab onto the pirate's head as he threw to the other pirates.

"Wow he is strong." Blake said admiring Luffy's strength even though he doesn't look like he has any muscles.

However that did not last as he notices many more pirates right behind him. "Oh that does not look good." Ruby said afraid that Luffy might no do this many at once. "Don't worry Rubes, I bet Luffy will do it!" Yang said as Ruby nodded as they never left their eyes of the screen while Blake and Weiss merely sighed.

Luffy ran as he shouted out.

 **Luffy:** Attacking all at once isn't fair!

"Battle against grimm isn't fair. You need to prepare for that no matter how many their are in the battlefield." Weiss said as the others agreed to bring a much ammo and dust as possible no matter how easy the mission might be. It might turn into the worst at any moment.

They then heard some strange springy sound when Luffy grabbed onto the mast. But then...

"WHAT!" All of RWBY shouted when they saw Luffy's arm stretch to unimaginable length. "B-but how?" Weiss couldn't find the words as they the pirates bewildered to.

As the pirates screamed at the weirdness Luffy stopped at the other of the deck turn his head.

 **Luffy:** Just kidding!

The pirates began running back as they were afraid of what Luffy's about to do.

 **Luffy:** GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET

He shouted as his arm sprang back making him fly straight towards his enemy's knocking them all down in a fell swoop. Even Alvida was surprised. As for Weiss.

"B-But how.E-Even if it c-could be a s-semblance it couldn't al-alter the body it-itself."

"Oh man looks like Luffy broke Weiss." Yang merely said as ruby looked at her partner in worry. "I think that's enough for Weiss we should let her rest." Blake said as she and ruby led the broken Weiss into bed. "arms, stretch, is it a semblance or-or..." Ruby shushed Weiss gently as Weiss sat down on her bed.

"It's okay Weiss you can go ahead and have some rest." Ruby gently said as Blake nodded as Weiss mumbled. "Yes, some rest will do me some good." Weiss lye down as Ruby sighed. "Should we continue?"

"Yea might as well it's only a few minutes left anyway." Yang said scratching her cheek as Blake nodded. "I agree and it might help to tell Weiss why and how Luffy got those... Ability." Blake said as her bow twitched. Yang smirked as she pondered. "I wonder what else he can stretch huh kitty cat?" Yang said as Blake blushed while Ruby was confused at what Yang meant by that.

"L-Lets finish this so we can do some homework until Weiss wakes." Blake stated sitting down as Yang had a smug face in victory. 'You will get Yang, Oh you will.' Blake thought as she pressed play.

 **Coby:** Luffy-san, what are you?

"That's what we want to know." Blake said trying to get her blush down.

 **Luffy:** Me? I'm a rubberman.

He said with him stretching the side of his mouth out. "Rubber..." Ruby muttered as Yang finished. "...Man?"

 **Coby:** Rubberman? That's...

Coby stopped as he ran behind Luffy still stretching his lip from Alvida.

 **Alvida:** You've eaten a devil's fruit?

"Devil's fruit?" Blake mumbled to herself as Luffy let go of his mouth to speak.

 **Luffy:** Yea I at the Gomu Gomu Fruit **(Gomu = Rubber.)**

"So wait Luffy got that by eating a fruit. Where can I find one!" Yang shouted as Blake sighed. "Um Yang this is just a cartoon, it's probably made up." Ruby said as Yang pouted. "I can still dream can I."

"You only just found out about erm." Blake mumbled as the watch them explain more.

 **Alvida:** I see. I've heard the rumors, but I never thought they really existed.

"Huh they must quite rare then." Blake said to herself as Yang and Ruby nod.

 **Alvida:** You see pretty strong. Are you a bounty hunter?

 **Luffy:** I'm a pirate.

 **Alvida:** A pirate? By yourself?

 **Luffy:** For now, but I'll find a crew eventually.

"Look it's that girl from before." Ruby said in surprise as the girl gone out the door with a bag full of the pirate's treasure as the pirates are being distracted be Luffy and Alvida. "Oh, completely for about her." Yang said. "Well between her and a guy who has rubber based ability. I think it's understandable." Blake said as Ruby smile. "I'm glad she found a way out." "Um Rubes you do know she is a thief right?" Yang said in confusion as Ruby tilted her head. "Well she is stealing from the pirates who stole it from the cruise right." Ruby and Yang pondered on who is the real thief as Blake sighed.

"Lets just figure it out later and watch the rest, okay." Blake said knocking them of their thoughts. "Oh, yea good idea." Yang said as Ruby nodded while Blake played it again.

 **Luffy:** Lets see... I think ten nakama sounds about right.

"Nakama?" Ruby asked as Blake sighed and explained to their leader. "Nakama in these shows and books mean your crew mates or sometimes even your friends if your bond is strong enough."

"Oh so like how you're all my nakama." Ruby concluded as Blake nodded while carry on watching as they see Alvida laughing at such a small number.

 **Alvida:** I see. So, you're a pirate, too. That makes us enemies, doesn't it?

 **Coby:** L-Luffy-San, we have to run.

"Why Coby you saw how Luffy is. Let him kick her big fat ass!" "Yang!" Again guess who said those.

 **Luffy:** Why?

 **Coby:** You saw the power of that iron club, didn't you? She's the most powerf...

Coby stopped and remembered about what Luffy said before.

 _ **Luffy:** I decided to become the Pirate King and if I die fighting for it, then that's that!_

 **Alvida:** The most what?

 **Coby:** The... The... The.

"Come on Coby you can do it." Ruby said trying to encourage him. "Yea Coby be a man!" Yang yelled out as Blake sighed from what the half siblings are doing but smiling as she saw what Coby is about to accomplice.

 **Coby:** The most horrible, stinking old hag of all!

Yang laughed along with Luffy as Ruby giggled when they saw everyone's shocked face.

 **Alvida:** Wh-What was that!?

 **Coby:** I-I'm going to enlist to the Marines! I'll enlist and I'll capture pirates!

 **Alvida:** Do you know what you're saying!?

"Oh I think he does." Blake said as Yang is still laughing with Luffy as Ruby is snickering.

 **Coby:** I do! I'll do what I've always want to do! I'll join the marines. I'll join the marines and I'll capture you!

Ruby stopped as she saw what Alvida is about to do. "No Coby!"

 **Alvida:** You little brat!

 ** _Coby:_** _No regrets! No regrets! I said it! I fought for my dream!_

 **Luffy:** Well said!

'Luffy, even though he is a pirate he still unknowingly or not aspired Coby to join the Marines even though they would be enemies one day. Is he really an idiot Weiss makes him out to be or...' Blake's thoughts was interrupted with a bam as she saw Alvida's club smashed onto Luffy's head.

"Luffy!" Ruby shouted but stopped when she saw Luffy grin.

 **Luffy:** That won't work! I'm rubber.

Luffy knocked the hammer out of the way as he stretch his arm as far possible. Even longer then the ship itself.

 **Luffy:** GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL

With some snapshots Luffy Punched Alvida in the stomach and keeps driving her until she is out of the ship and into the sky. After Luffy's arm snapped back with everyone shocked faces as he faces them.

 **Luffy** **:** Oi!

 **Pirates:** Aya!

 **Luffy:** Give Coby a boat. He's going to join the Marines. Let him go.

 **Pirates:** Aye, aye!

Coby along with Team RBY was in awe "That was so COOL!" Ruby and Yang shouted as they threw arms in the air while Blake merely smiled at Luffy's heroics... Even though Luffy probably didn't mean it.

 **Coby:** Luffy-San...

However the moments gone when cannons been fired. "Oh what now! More pirates!" Yang shouted out as the screen shown three green ships.

 **Coby:** It's the Marines.

"Wait, what! Why are the Marines shooting at them? They could hurt the passengers inside." Ruby said all confused as Yang and Blake don't know how to answer that.

 **Luffy:** Perfect timing! Go on over! I'm a pirate! I gotta run!

"He's right if they see coby with him even if he is just a new pirate without a poster. They won't even give Coby a light of day to explain." Blake Mumbled sadly to herself as only Yang heard her and pat her partner's head a little.

 **Coby:** What!? With everything going on here, they'd arrest me before I could enlist!

"That's true too." Yang said to Blake as Ruby looked at them Tilting her head in confusion as she not heard a word they said.

They then the girl tying up her treasure ready go as heard cannon fire which she knows to go before the marines find her along with the rest. However she was stopped when another boat holding Luffy and Coby splashed into her.

(AN/ I know there was going to be pun here but can't think of any. Think any of you can help.)

The girl and Luffy locked eyes for a moment before another cannon was short between them blocking them from few. "You think we would see her again?" Ruby asked as Yang nodded. "From how much we seen her in this one episode I say we'll see her again soon." Yang said as Blake nodded in agreement.

The screen change into the open sea with Luffy and Coby slowly drifting away.

 **Coby:** We manege to get away.

 **Luffy:** That was fun!

'He thought that was fun?' Blake thought raising an eyebrow as Yang started laughing while Ruby sighed from her sister.

 **Coby:** Excuse me, Luffy-San. If you want to claim One Piece, that means your heading to the grand line right?

 **Luffy:** Yea.

 **Coby:** That place is called the graveyard of pirates.

"Weird name but sounds epic enough." Yang said to herself not minding to go there herself.

 **Luffy** : Yea, that's why I need a strong crew. That pirate hunter - what's he like.

"Wait why is Luffy asking about him?" Ruby asked as Blake face palmed and Yang smirked. "Oh, no." Blake mumbled as Yang's smirk grew. "Oh, yea."

 **Coby:** You mean Zoro? I heard that he's being held in a marine base.

"Wait If Zoro is a pirate hunter then why is he in a marine base." Ruby asked but didn't get her answer.

 **Luffy:** What? he's pretty weak, then.

 **Coby:** Not at all! He's a terrifying beast of a man! Why are you asking me this?

"Yea I wonder why." Blake said as Yang smiles wider if that is even possible. "I'm liking this kid more and more." Yang said as Ruby thinks she finally gets it. "Oh brother." Ruby merely said.

 **Luffy:** If he's a good guy, I might make him part of my crew!

 **Coby:** You're going to do something reckless again!

"It isn't like they just met a while ago aren't they." Ruby said as Yang giggled over Coby's reaction and Blake merely shrugged off her shoulders.

 **Luffy:** He might be a good guy.

 **Coby:** He's being held because he's a bad guy!

Yang laughed even harder when Luffy hit Coby again becuase of his ramblings about being impossible to get Zoro.

 **Coby:** Why did you hit me?

 **Luffy:** Just because!

Ruby giggled a little bit as Blake crack a smile.

Then the screen change into an island with a tall blue tower with one shorter one next to it. "This must be where Zoro is." Yang stated can't wait to see the pirate hunter. The screen zooms into a courtyard where a person is tied up on a cross at the very center.

"Whoa is that Zoro?" Yang asked in awe. "It must be but is he outside in heat?" Ruby asked but then the TV turned off. "Huh, what the?" Ruby panic but found out it was Blake.

"Remember we will carry on when Weiss wakes, but in the meantime." Blake claps her hands as Yang moans. "Please can we do homework tomorrow?"

"Sorry sis but it must be. For Weiss, Banzai." Ruby said not feeling to enthusiastic. Blake knew it will be hard to keep these in line. Heck it's hard to just work with Yang on home work.

"Well, let's get going." Blake said going towards the table Ruby and Weiss was working on. Wish Blake luck.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**GAH! I'm just so happy that this story has gotten popular so fast. I mean I know that these reaction fics are getting popular in this website I just can't believe that with my crummy writing. I mean I know my grammar and spelling still needs some working around the edges especially since England is my birthplace.**

 ***Sigh* Sorry about that just got excited there and still am. Now another thing I wanna just speak out to one of my reviewers. (Lots of them :) )**

 **New Universe Returns**

 **Sorry I'm planning to do other reactions until after East Blue... Maybe. And sorry again because I don't want to do animes I haven't heard let alone watch it. So sorry no Kamen Rider Decade nor** **Ghostbusters.**

 **CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing**

 **Thank you for the heads up, I will update that as soon as possible.**

 **The last thing I want to say before I finish up is that I want to thank you all this has been my most successful story so far and it hasn't even been pass one chapter, 30 reviews, 52 favs and 65 followers.**

 **Again thank you all I am just so happy. Now lets start the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: RWBY meets the Pirate Hunter

When Weiss woke up she was surprised. Both Ruby and Yang is actually studying, as she saw them sitting near her bed doing their homework. Even though they look like they were having trouble.

While they were doing that she saw Blake reading her textbook. Not the sort of thing she reads but it could help the two sisters.

"Good evening Weiss." Blake said as she notice her rubbing her eyes. "Had a nice nap sleeping beauty." Yang smirked but it was gone as Blake stared at Yang, making saw she is still doing her homework.

Weiss's mouth dropped at that as she stared at Blake. "H-how?" Blake closed her text book and started saying to Weiss, already knowing what she is trying ask. "With the right push they can get the job done, it was easier then I thought really."

"And besides..." Ruby started as she look at Weiss. "After we finish up and when you are awake, we can continue with One Piece." She said with a smile as Weiss tilted her head in confusion.

But that disappeared when she remembered the reason why she is in bed. But before she can comment on it. "Done!" Yang shouted out as she streatched her arms out. Weiss jaw's dropped.

"How long was I out?" Weiss said as Ruby shut her textbook. "About two hours, it's eight o-clock now." Ruby said as Blake nodded. Weiss sighed and started saying.

"Well I did say we can watch two episodes, and technically you did finish your homework. But you have to show me you work afterwords. I don't want our grades to drop just because of your mistakes."

"Yay!" Ruby shouted out in glee as Blake sighed. "I wonder who the real leader is." Blake asked herself as Yang shook her head.

"Anyway let me tell you what happened before we start Weiss. There is couple of things you missed." Blake said as Weiss raise her hands to her head and sighed. 'I don't think I will like it.' Weiss thought grievously.

After five minutes of Blake explaining as Weiss herself is more confused. 'How can you even get powers from a fruit.' Weiss thought, but afterwards just decided to not over think it so much.

After that they got the TV back on, getting just water for everyone and got the next episode on.

 **(AN: Just so you know I won't be doing the introductions, openings nor fillers. Unless there is a filler you want RWBY to react, make sure you tell me before that filler happens. By the way would you also like me to do the movies as well? Review or PM me what you think.)**

The first thing they saw was the clear sky with seagulls. But that changed when Luffy stretched his arms out as he sighs happily.

 **Luffy:** The weather is so nice!

"Yea I wouldn't mind going out there, in the sea in that weather." Yang said as the others is nodding in agreement.

 **Coby:** If we maintain course, we'll reach a Marine base's island soon.

 **Luffy:** Hey, that's pretty impressive, Coby! Are you sure we'll get there?

 **Coby:** Of course! It's the most basic skill for a sailor.

"Even so, Coby sounds like he knows what he's doing. Unlike a certain rubber dolt." Weiss annoyingly said as they heard Luffy just laugh at what Coby said.

 **Coby:** This is nothing to laugh about, Luffy-san. That's where _h_ _e's_ being held.

"Who?" Weiss said tilting her head slightly. "Oh that's right we never said anything about Zoro to you." Yang said in realization as Blake decided to explain to Weiss. "At the end of the last episode Alvida said about the pirate hunter Zoro. When Coby explained to Luffy who Zoro is and about him being like a demon, Luffy wants him to join his crew."

"Why would he want a person that hunts pirates into his pirate crew!?" Weiss shouted out as Yang just shrug her shoulders.

 **Coby:** The infamous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!

After Coby said that the screen changed into a moss green hair guy slashing someone down.

 **Coby:** He pursues wanted men like a bloodthirsty animal, and slices them up. People say he's a demonic beast in guise of a man!

Ruby cringe at how Coby worded it. Ruby knew being a huntress means capturing criminals and killing Grimm. Heck she even fought those criminals at that dust shop with her Crescent Rose. But she only does that until their down and gets sorted out with the higher authorities. Yang saw Ruby cringed and hope that Coby was just overreacting.

 **The Great Swordsman Appears!  
Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro**

As they all noticed Ruby's reaction, they didn't saw the screen change into the island RWB saw last episode.

 **Luffy:** We're here! It's the Marines base's town!

"Did he even react about Zoro!?" Weiss shouted out in disbelieve. "From what we saw so far, Luffy don't listen to reason when his mind is made up." Blake said back as they all slowly turn to Yang as she started saying. "What? I don't do that!"

"Yang, sis you do do that when ever you decide to do things... Mmost of the time." Ruby said back as Yang started mumbling how everyone is being unfair.

They were seeing Luffy and Coby walking into town as Coby is still trying to get Luffy to not get Zoro into his crew.

 **Luffy:** I haven't even decided yet. I have to see if he's a good guy.

"I think he was arrested because he's a bad guy." Blake said to her self as they just heard saying the same think. "Not a word." Blake said as she knew she's sensing a smirk on Yang's face.

They saw Luffy eating a pear and giving the lady a coin as he continue talking to himself.

 **Luffy:** I wonder if that Zoro guy is inside the base.

"Whoa what's with that reaction?" Ruby asked as they saw the towns people jumped away from Luffy. "But I think those reaction faces look hilarious!" Yang chuckled as they saw Coby whispering to Luffy.

 **Coby:** It seems that Zoro's name is taboo here.

 **Luffy:** Anyway, let's head to the base. You wanna join the Marines, right?

'I still don't understand why Luffy being a Pirate helps someone that may well be his enemy someday.' Weiss thought but shook her head as she is just over thinking it again. If she want's to enjoy this with the other's, she may well just get rid with her own logic... For now.

 **Coby:** Yes, but I'm not sure I'm ready. I've heard that captain Morgan is in command of this base.

And most of Team RWBY's confusion, the town's people reacted the same way with Zoro's name. "Okay... That is weird. But funny." Yang commented as she along with Luffy Laughed. "I don't understand. He's a Marine captain right? Why would they react like that?" Ruby said to herself as Weiss and Blake ponder on it.

 **Luffy:** What a funny town!

 **Coby:** That's strange.

"Your telling me." Weiss mumbled as Yang tuned her laugh down to just chuckling.

 **Coby:** I can understand being scared of Zoro, but why would be scared of a Marine captain? This really worries me.

"That does sound kinder _Fishy,_ right guys." Yang said with a pun as RWB groaned. Yang still smiling at her own joke continued watching.

 **Luffy:** Maybe they just act like that for fun.

"I doubt that, Luffy." Blake mumbled to herself as Coby denied Luffy's logic as well.

Yang whistled as they are seeing a big gate with the marine symbol on it. "Now that's a gate." Ruby nodded in agreement.

 **Luffy:** Yosh, This is it.

 **Coby:** I'm finally here!

"I don't think Luffy is listening Coby." Ruby said as Coby trying to say farewell. "What is that idiot doing now!?" Weiss shouted out annoyed at Luffy as he is trying to climb up a wall.

 **Coby:** Hey, Luffy-San! What are you doing!?

 **Luffy:** Where's the demonic beast.

Weiss sighed. "Um I don't think He would be out here." Yang said as Blake smirked at Yang when Coby said similar thing. Yang grinned back as she says to Blake. "At least I don't say the exact words." Yang said back but both stopped when Ruby shush them.

 **Luffy:** There he is! Perfect!

"What!" Weiss shouted out as Yang and Ruby's fists hit their palms when they realize something. "That's right Zoro was outside hanging in the cross at the end of last episode." Ruby and Yang said at the same as the other two sweat drop at the sisters naivety.

The screen changed to Zoro still wearing his dark green bandanna.

 **Luffy:** Look, it's him!

Coby tried to deny it but looks surprise as he saw him.

 _ **Coby:** A dark bandanna... And a sash around the waist. That's Roronoa Zoro!_

 **Luffy:** If we untie him, he can escape.

Weiss face palmed when she heard Luffy say that as Coby Shouted at him. Yang and Ruby is chuckling at that the shark teeth Coby had.

 **Coby:** He'd probably try to kill you, Luffy-San!

 **Luffy:** No problem, I'm strong.

"Well we can't deny that." Yang said, the rest agreed as they remember Luffy's fighting skills in the last episode. Yang and Ruby laughed harder when they saw Coby's face.

"You would he would get use to Luffy by now." Ruby said between chuckles.

 **Zoro:** Hey, guys.

"Wow I actually like Zoro's voice." Yang mumbled as she loves the sound of it. Blake and Weiss blushed at Yang but Ruby looked confused at her teamates reactions.

 **Zoro:** You're an eyesore. Get lost.

"Wow harsh isn't he." Blake remarked as she and Weiss's blush went down. Ruby sat back away from the TV as they saw Coby to once again try to get Luffy to change his mind.

RWBY was confused as they saw a ladder appearing and seeing a young girl climbing up it. "What is she doing?" Ruby asked as she saw the girl shushing the boys and climbing down on the other side of the wall.

Weiss jaw drop as she saw her running towards Zoro. "Is she trying to get hurt!?" Weiss shouted as they hear Coby trying to tell to Luffy to stop her. "He's tied up remember Weiss." Yang said getting her mind out of the gutter.

 **Zoro:** What is it?

 **Girl:** You must be hungry. I made you some onigiri.

 **Zoro:** Your going to get yourself killed, shorty. Beat it.

Blake made a fist at what Zoro said. To other's, the way he said it might seem mean. But really it seems like he is trying to get her away from there. 'Something doesn't seem right. But what?' Blake thought as Yang looked at her partner in worry.

 **Girl:** You haven't eaten anything in weeks. Here! This is my first time, but I tried really hard.

'So cute!' Ruby thought as she look at the girls smiling face. "Week's, man I bet Nora wouldn't last a day!" Yang said out loud as Blake and Weiss nod in agreement.

 **Zoro:** I'm not hungry! You're an eyesore! Get out of here!

"Something doesn't seem right." Blake mumbled as Ruby looked over. "What do you mean?" But before Blake say anything they heard the gate opening.

 **Marine:** You shouldn't bully little kids! You've got more fight in you then I expected, Roronoa Zoro.

"Oh great a snobby rich kid." Yang said in disgust. She always hated when someone orders everyone around just because they got some extra liens in their pockets. Weiss turned her head embarrassed as she remembers her being like that to Ruby at the start of Beacon. She might be rude sometimes but that is just to make sure the rest are in line.

 **Luffy:** There's another weirdo coming.

Ruby chuckled in agreement, that guy does look weird.

 **Coby:** Thank goodness. They must be the Marines.

Blake and Yang lowered her eyes when they heard Coby say that.

 **Marine:** Hey, those onigiri look pretty good.

 **Girl:** No!

And much to the girls disbelieve. The guy spat it out saying is gross and that it needed salt. Yang is getting angry as she saw the guy just smack the other onigiri into the ground and stomping it. Ruby began shaken up as she can't believe a Marine, from what she heard before, was propose to be the police force of the world.

"That bastard." Yang said angrily as she saw the girl shouting for him to stop. "This can't be right." Weiss mumbled as they saw Coby with a disbelieve face. And to make matters worse, Ruby is watching this.

"So this is why." Blake said to herself as she now understand why Zoro was trying to get everyone away from there. And to make matters worse...

 **Marine:** Haven't you read this poster? "Anyone who attempts to aid criminals shall be executed. Marine Captain Morgan"

And from there everyone understood. The towns people wasn't afraid of Zoro, but was afraid of Morgan punishing them for even thinking Zoro's name.

"This... This isn't right." Ruby said to herself as her hair is covering her eyes making nobody to see what she looks like right now. And right now that is scary in itself.

 **Marine:** Even little brats know to fear my daddy.

No one even made a remark about that info as all of them are too angry at him. 'This is just like the White Fang!' Blake loudly thought in her head as she saw Yang's hair growing hotter.

'Should we end this show.' They all thought. But for some reason Ruby answered their untold question. "No." The others looked at their leader. They jumped slightly when they saw Ruby's angry eyes.

"I'm afraid to say this. But lets wait for Luffy to kick their ass." Yang's face is shock as the way Ruby worded it. Ruby is mad and the rest of the team knows. They give each other silent nods as they continue the show.

 **Luffy:** Daddy?

 **Coby:** Does that mean he's captain Morgan's son?

 **(AN: Just a quick note. Unless the characters introduces themselves or we find out before hand, I won't be putting in their names till any of them says so.)**

 **Captain's son:** Oi. Toss this brat out. I'm ordering you to toss her over the wall! Are you deaf!?

"That snobby bastard, just because you are the captains son. You have no right..." Yang angrily said as they saw the Marine trying to say he won't do it. Until the son threats them by telling his "Daddy".

Weiss was angry at the snob kid. "I don't even threaten my own servants like this."

But thankfully as the girl got threw the wall Luffy jump up and caught the girl. The girls sighed in relief that the girl is safe, but was still angry at the captains son.

 **Girl:** Th-Thank you.

 **Coby:** Are you alight Luffy-San? Are you all right? What a terrible person. Does it hurt anywhere?

 **Zoro:** You son of a bitch.

The girls anger is back when they heard his laughter again.

 **Captain's son:** You sure are stubborn to have survived for this long.

 **Zoro:** Yea. I'll make it through the whole month.

"What are they talking about?" Ruby said brow rishing. "Sounds like a deal to me." Yang said back as Weiss closed her eyes. "But the problem is. Will he actually keep it."

 **Zoro:** Only ten days left!

The girls anger lifted a little bit as they saw the marines left.

But replacing them with Luffy.

 **Luffy:** They say you're a bad guy.

 **Zoro:** You're still here?

"Doesn't seem like it to me Luffy." Yang said to herself as her hair finally toned down a bit.

 **Luffy:** They left you out here to be publicly humiliated. Are you actually strong?

 **Zoro:** Mind you own business!

 **Luffy:** I would've escape in less then three days

 **Zoro:** I've got more willpower then you do. I'm going to survive this! Don't you forget it!

 **Luffy:** Well, suit yourself.

The next thing surprised the entire team on what Zoro said next.

 **Zoro:** Hold on. Could you bring me that?

They saw and smile when they saw Zoro eat the dirty onigiri and even tell Luffy to tell the girl that it was delicious even with him coughing.

"Seems like Coby got mixed up." Ruby said more cheered up then before as the others nod their heads. And looks like even Luffy understood as they him smiling.

 **Girl:** Really?

 **Luffy:** Yeah, he ate all of it!

 **Coby:** Is Zoro really as evil as people say?

One of the girls was about to remark but was interrupted by the girl on the TV.

 **Girl:** No! They spared us and tied him up instead.

 **Luffy:** Huh? What happened?

 **Girl:** It was all Helmeppo's fault. He's Captain Morgan's son.

They heard the girl talked about how Helmeppo brought out his pet wolf without a leash and about how he will execute anybody who refuses. The girls anger came back as they saw a feral beast just scaring the people. To afraid to either get eaten by a wolf or getting executed by Helmeppo.

Apparently the girl just tried to protect herself as the wolf got to close to her. Thankfully before the wolf could get to her Zoro threw a chair at it.

Unfortunately after Zoro drew his sword at Helmeppo he declared that he would tell "Daddy" to execute the girl and her mother. And propose a deal. If Zoro could survive a month without food nor water. He will be set free. Zoro agreed.

 **Girl:** That was three weeks ago.

Yang snarled at Helmeppo's cheap trick. Blake and Weiss as angry at him. And Ruby... "Why?" They all looked Ruby's sad face. "Why would he do this? Why make the people suffer? How does the Marines even allow people like them into their ranks?" The girls were sadden by Ruby's words.

But that anger slowly came back when they hear how Helmeppo's even treating Zoro.

"Damn, if he is real. I would kick his ugly ass." The girl didn't bother minding Yang choice of words as they all agreed.

 **Coby:** So that's what happened.

But all that stopped when they sure Helmeppo back to the cafe ordering how he will get his meal for free.

Blake raise a eyebrow. "Look is that girl again." Is true the red haired girl from last episode. But before they pondered on it they got angry when they hear Helmeppo not even going to follow his own deal and will just execute Zoro.

"Now he is going to far!" Ruby shouted out as the others looked at Ruby. "They are trying to protect the people, right? But all their doing is striking fear! They are no better then the pirates. No, they are not any better then the Grimm!"

Everyone didn't say a word but was left completely speechless when they saw Luffy's eyes. And down right punched Helmeppo in the face.

 **Helmeppo:** Wh-Who the hell are you!?

 **Coby:** Luffy-San, please stop!

"No don't stop! He needs a hundred more punches and it will still not be enough!" Yang shouted out as the other's cheered in agreement.

 **Luffy:** This guy is scum!

 **Helmeppo:** Y-You punched me! I-I'm Captain Mogan's son!

 **Luffy & Team RWBY: **So what!?

 **Helmeppo:** I'll tell my daddy to have you executed!

 **Luffy:** Why don't you fight me yourself!?

 **Coby:** Calm down,Luffy-San! You'll have the Marines after you!

"So! Let them come!" Ruby and Yang yelled back.

 **Luffy:** I've made my decision, Coby! I'm...

The team smiled at what Luffy about to say next.

 **Luffy:**...making Zoro my nakama!

* * *

 **Sorry everyone but I have to end the chapter here. Helmeppo just makes me so angry (As you can see from the girls reacting.) that I just can't write Morgan's scene. So in the next chapter I will just be skipping Morgan's scene and just head straight to Zoro. Even if Helmeppo change his way later on in the anime that doesn't mean I like him now. Luffy is right, he is scum.**

 **Don't worry this will properly be the only time I'll be doing this.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for all the support and hopefully you wouldn't mind this small set back. The second half will probably be here sooner then the last. We'll see.**

 **Until next chapter, Anime-master1000 out.**

 **P.S Like the notes says I will be leaving out any not needed flashbacks and fillers. Unless you want me to have RWBY react certain ones. Review or PM me. The same with movies, okay.**

 **P.S.S One more thing if you do want me to do the movies then you have to wait till we get to a certain part of the story. Just so I can get start on it on a separate story.**


	3. Chapter 2 5

Chapter 2.5 

The girls decided to have a small break and when they started to calm down they gotten some snacks, especially Ruby having cookies.  
"Are you guys ready?" Ruby said rather calmly as she already started eating her cookies. The others are still a bit worried about Ruby but decided to not say anything at this point. "Yea can't to see Luffy kick their butt!" Yang shouted trying to cheer everyone which worked a little bit.

Blake hit start when they all sat down. They saw a menacing blond man and straight away they thought him to be the big boss. And because of that and all the things RWBY saw them do, they didn't like him. Then he spoke.

 **Marine captain:** I am... Great!

Yang scoffed at that and muttered. "Are all villains going to have huge ego?" Weiss shook head trying to get rid of that thought. "God I hope not. Just hearing two of them is more then enough."

 **Marine:** Yes! That is correct, Captain Morgan!

 **Captain Morgan:** But there hasn't been much tribute to me lately.

'I have a bad feeling about this for some reason.' Ruby thought as she kept nibbling on her cookies. She knew something bad is going to happen but can't figure it out.

 **Marine:** Eh, the problem is that the income of our people has decreased.

'Even the lower marine is afraid." Blake thought as she furrowed her brows a bit.

 **Captain Morgan:** The problem is not having enough admiration for me. Isn't that right?

"Um no! Not even my farther has that big of an ego!" Weiss shouted out as the others looked at a bit surprised. 'At least, I hope not.' Weiss lastly thought as they saw Helmeppo barged in saying he want his farther to kill Luffy.

"Hmp I like to see them try." Yang said in confidence as the small break came.

Then they saw the screen changed outside where Zoro is as Yang sweat dropped as she looked at Zoro. "Oh man I don't think even I could just stand out there for almost a month." Yang said as they saw Zoro sweat so much, the girls nodded agreeing with Yang.

They were slightly confused when the screen changed again as they heard bamboo sticks clashing.

"Aw." RW Y awed as they saw a child version of Zoro along with a blue haired girl, Blake smiled at it. "Why did she hit him?" Ruby said a little worried for little Zoro as Weiss sighed and said. "Their obviously training you dolt."

 **Girl:** You're weak as usual, Zoro.

Blake then remember when her old partner used to train her when she came of age. Especially when the White Fang changed.

 _"You're still weak Blake, again!"_

Then she felt a hand one her shoulder. She saw Yang concerned when she saw Blake's hands clenched. "Are you alright?" Yang asked as She nodded with a quiet thank you.

 **Zoro:** _I made a promise_ _. I can't die in a place like this!_

The girls smiled at Zoro's detimation. "Oh geez, it's always the hard guys that has the soft spot." Yang commented as the girls smile and nod.

They smiled further when they Luffy in front of Zoro knowing what he is about to do.

 **Zoro:** You again? You have too much free time.

 **Luffy:** I'm going to untie the ropes, and you will become my comrade.

Weiss facepalmed at Luffy's bluntness as the others giggled a bit.

 **Zoro** : What did you say?

 **Luffy:** I'm looking for people to join my crew.

 **Zoro:** I refuse! You want me to be a bad guy? How annoying...

 **Luffy:** What's wrong with being a pirate?

"Hasn't he seen Alvida?" Blake muttered as the others giggled again as they could still hear Blake.

 **Zoro:** Pirates are scum. Who would want to be one?

"Luffy." RWBY said together.

 **Luffy:** Does it matter?

"Um yes!" Weiss said out loud.

 **Luffy:** You're known as an evil pirate hunter.

 **Zoro:** I don't care what society says. I've never regretted doing anything. I will survive, and do what I want to do!

"Wow, such determination. Now that I think about it, he short of reminds of you Yang." Ruby stated as Yang took that as a compliment.

But then the girls laughed hard when they heard that Luffy will still make Zoro part of his crew with a smile on his face.

 **Luffy:** You use a katana, right?

 **Zoro:** Yea... but that stupid son took them.

 **Luffy:** I'll go get it for you. So when I return your katana, you will become my comrade.

The girls laughed more at Zoro's reaction but they are impressed that Luffy could even blackmail someone. They continued but are still impressed... Yes even Weiss.

 **Zoro:** Is he going to attack the base by himself?

"Wouldn't put it pass him." Weiss said with a sigh as they saw Luffy stretched his arm and launched himself straight towards the base.

 **Zoro:** That guy... What the hell is he.

"Pirate" Ruby  
"Idiot" Weiss  
"Unique" Blake  
"Awesome dude" Yang.

The scene changed again as the girls were confused as the saw the marines pulling up a giant statue of Morgan himself.

"Oh god, how much ego does this man have?" Weiss muttered as they saw Helmeppo complaining that his father isn't doing anything about Luffy.

But then they were horrified when they saw Morgan punched his own son.

 **Morgan:** Not worth hitting! My worthless son. Don't misunderstand, the one who is your great father. In other words, Me!

It seems like this episode is making them having mixed feelings. It's like the pirates are the good guys and the Marine the bad ones. (1)

"I hope Luffy beats him." Ruby said as Yang nodded. To them their father is a great man and even if he was depressed when both their mums were gone. With the help of their uncle, both him and father still cares the two girls with all their heart.

But what the captain said terrified them.

 **Morgan:** Hey you, go to the town and finish the job.

"What!" The girls yelled in anger. "That Bastard, at least the blond guy didn't kill the girl." Yang said gritting her teeth. "kick his ass Luffy!" The girls looked at Weiss in shock when they heard her shouted. "What I don't care what I said. I don't care if he is a _Captain._ Killing a little girl just for breaking a single rule is despicable." Weiss explained in anger.

They saw the marines trying to rebel against the order but ended very badly.

 **Morgan:** I reached the rank of Captain thanks to this arm! Listen up! Your title means everything in the world!

Weiss sighed in frustration at that then muttered. "Even if that is kinder true, that doesn't mean you can just do whatever you like. You have to earn it like the rest."  
'Like you, right sister?' She thought

 **Morgan:** As the highest ranking officer on this base, I am also the greatest man here! Therefore, everything I do here is just! Isn't that right!?

"He isn't great at all." Ruby said to herself as the others nodded and watched the solders agreed to the captain too afraid to say no.

"But man he has such a huge ego, he even has a giant statue of himself." Yang said in annoyance as they saw him talking about the statue very proudly. "I hope all the Marines ain't like this." Weiss said as Blake was hoping as well.

They then saw Luffy running around the base but left confused.

 **Luffy:** That's weird. There's nobody around.

"That captain says he is great. But he is making everyone putting that piece of junk up and leaves the base unguarded?" Weiss said in frustration. "Well maybe it's because people actually believe that they don't actually try to attack it." Blake said as Weiss sighed and muttered. "But still..."

 **Luffy:** I gotta find that stupid son and get Zoro's katana back.

The girls heard Ruby squealed a bit. "Whoa whats up sis?" Yang asked as Ruby stared at Yang. "I just relised something, we're about to see Zoro's weapons." Ruby said with stars in her eyes as Yang smirked a bit. "Well then I hope is the _spitting edge._ " She punned as the rest groaned. "And that ruined it." Ruby muttered as Yang said 'Nailed it.'

Then they saw the Marines trying to pull up statue but crashed it a little bit.

 **Morgan:** Hey you! You bumped it.

 **Luffy:** I heard something up there.

They girls were afraid a bit for the marine. "Why is he ganging up on him for!" Yang said in frustration as they heard Morgan's ego swelling up again.

 **Luffy:** I'll go have a look! GOMU GOMU NO!

"What is he doing now." Weiss said as she tried to not think about Luffy's powers anymore... Just so she could actually see what he could do.

 **Luffy:** ROCKET! Whoa I went to high!

The girls laughed and was happy to see, even if it was accidental that Luffy destroyed the statue. And laughed again to see everyone's reactions to this stunt.  
After a couple of minutes they manage to stop and continue playing.

 **Luffy:** Sorry!

"And it looks like he meant it." Yang said still having the giggles as they saw Luffy sweat dropped.

 **Morgan:** Capture him! I'll kill him myself!

"Oh man and he made him pissed!" Yang said out loud as Ruby yelled. "Go get him Luffy!"

 **Marines:** Aye sir! Right away!

 **Helmeppo:** Daddy! It's him! That's the guy who punched me!

"Is Helmeppo still complaining about that." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at the bob cut weirdo. The girls agreed as they saw Luffy just popping up in front of him.

 **Luffy:** Oh, You! I've been looking for you! Come with me! I need to get something back!

"Luffy seems to not even care that the captain is angry at him." Blake said as she raised her brow and Yang said in certainly. "He is just awesome like that."  
"Or just an idiot." Weiss muttered as they saw Luffy dragging the noble kid back into the building.

 **Morgan:** After them! Don't let him escape!

 **Marine:** Captain! There's someone down at the crucifixion yard!

"No Coby!" The girls yelled when they saw Coby running to Zoro. "What does he think he's doing!" Weiss said out loud afraid for the kid. "The kid may act like Jaune a bit but I'm sure even Coby wants to do something." Yang said in reinsurance. "Coby." Ruby said also afraid as Blake came over and patted Ruby's shoulder.

But then... "Wait is that girl again?" Ruby said confused as the saw that same orange haired girl. "is she actually following Luffy just so she can make easy money." Yang said but Blake shook her head. "No, I think that is just chance."

 **Girl:** Time to go.

 **Luffy:** Where's Zoro's katana?

Yang laughed a bit when she saw Luffy still holding his collar as they talked.

 **Luffy:** What? Why didn't you say so? We have to go back now.

 **Marines:** Don't move! Release Helmeppo-sama!

"What is he doing!" Weiss and Ruby shouted when they saw Luffy just raised the son making him his shield. Yang laughed a bit more and said. "Well he is a pirate." Blake just shook her head disappointed at Luffy.

 **Helmeppo:** Ah, no! Stop!

Weiss face palm at a stupid yet effective plan as they saw Coby trying to untie Zoro's ropes.

"I hope Coby will be all right." Ruby said all worried. "I'm sure he'll be all right." Yang said as she smile at Ruby. Ruby smiled and nodded back.

 **Coby:** Please escape, Zoro-san.

 **Zoro:** If you untie me, They'll kill you!

"He still doesn't know." Blake stated quietly to herself.

 **Coby:** I can't stand by and watch these Marines anymore. I want to be a righteous Marine!

The girls smiled, proud that Coby has gained some confidence thanks to Luffy. "It seems like Coby has actually grew a back bone." Yang said as Ruby looked at her all con used. "What does growing a back bone has to do with anything?" Ruby said as Weiss sighed in annoyance at Ruby's curiosity. "It's a metaphor you dolt." As the girls explained it to Ruby, Coby was telling Zoro about the deal.

 **Coby:** Their going to execute you tomorrow. Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise. That's why Luffy-san got mad and Punched him.

 **Zoro:** He did?

 **Coby:** Luffy-san is being chased by the Marines. I'm not telling you to be a pirate, but please. Please help Luffy-san. He's the only one to save you. And I believe that _You_ can be the one to save _him._

The girls smiled, proud for Coby to stand up to himself but it went down to what happened next.

 **Morgan:** Hold it right there! For the crime of treason against me, you will both be exacted immediately.

The girls were a little afraid when they saw that the Marines had them surrounded them.

 **Luffy:** This is the room right.

Even in that situation Yang can't help but laugh at the look of Helmeppo's room. But stopped as Ruby squeal again. "What the, Ruby!" Weiss shouted at her partner. "Sorry Weiss but there are the swords!" Ruby said out loud as they saw the three swords. "Though why is there three." Blake said as Luffy said it similar.

 **Luffy:** Oi, which one is Zoro's?

Weiss sighed in annoyance again when Luffy found out that he made Helmeppo fell unconscious and Yang and Ruby giggled a bit.

 **RWBY & Luffy: **Coby!

"What are you doing just standing there you idiot!" Weiss shouted out as they saw the Marines aiming their guns.

 **Morgan:** This has been an interesting day. Were the two of you and the Straw Hat brat conspiring to execute a coup d'etat?

 **Zoro:** I always fight my battles alone! Unlike you, who brags from behind his troops while they do the fighting!

"Zoro please stop making it worse." Ruby said worried for Zoro and Coby.

 **Morgan:** Don't underestimate me, Roronoa Zoro! You're no match for my incredible strength! Take aim!

Weiss gritted her teeth a little. "Where is Luffy, he should be here by now?"

 _ **Zoro:** I... can't die here!_

"Yea, you still have to keep your promise Zoro!" Ruby said excited for Luffy to come as the memory showed and the girls nodding in agreement.

 **GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!**

Team RWBY smiled at Luffy's arrival but... "That idiot he gone in front of the bullets!" Weiss shouted out afraid for Luffy, Which got Blake thinking. 'Wait if he's rubber then...'

"What... the hell?" Yang said as they saw his body's new bullet holes stretched back.

"That's right." Blake said to herself as the rest looked at her. "What is it Blake?" Ruby asked as Blake smiled a bit. "Luffy is made out of rubber right?" Blake stated as the others nodded. "His body is like a rubber band, which means." Blake continued as the others starting to get it.

 **Blake & Luffy: **Bullets/That won't work!

RW Y was shocked that bullets won't on Luffy. "...Well, without dust I won't be able to effect him." Yang commented after couple of seconds of silence. "Nor mine or Blakes bullets could work." Ruby said depressed as they heard Luffy laughing. "Pretty much half of us in Beacon." Blake stated calmly as Weiss mearly just shook her head.

 **Luffy:** Didn't I tell you, I'm strong!

"Yes, yes you did." Weiss answered mostly to herself.

 **Zoro:** J-Just... what the hell are you!?

 **Luffy:** I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who will become the Pirate King!

 **TO BE** **CONTINUE**

There were silence for couple of seconds as Yang stretched and started saying. "Well that was quite a twist." Yang accidentally punned as the others groaned. "Way to go Yang, you just ruined the mood." Weiss said as she made Yang confused. "What?"

"Lets go to bed now, I'm actually tired." Ruby said getting ready to change. "What?"

Blake stood up as she shook her head. The three girls their cloths and gone to different rooms to change leaving a confused Yang behind.

"What just happened?"

* * *

 **Hey Guys, terribly sorry for the wait and I admit I have been lazy but I have been busy as well.**

 **I will do my best on writing more chapters but I can only do it on Tuesday to Thursday since I will be busy for the rest of the week. So again sorry for my laziness and I will try my best on uploading new chapters of this story every other week on Wednesday and Thursday. Just so that I will also be doing my One Piece X Touhou story.**

 **(1) Just to say that the girls only saw Alvida as the bad Pirate and also saw Luffy as a good, not to mention the the Marines have left a good impression on the girls.**

 **So that is all for today and fingers cross for a faster update. See ya.**

 **EDIT: Sorry about all the mistakes and I have been trying to get a beta but nobody has answered back. If you would like to help me or be a beta with me that would be grand.**


	4. Chapter 3

_"One Piece talking"  
_ _'One Piece thinking'  
_ _ **"ATTACK NAME"  
Title  
**_"RWBY talking"  
'RWBY thinking'

* * *

Chapter 3: The next day

It took a while but Yang finally figured out what went wrong, however it was already late and everyone was in bed. So she decided to sleep on it and wait till morning comes.

"Come one guys I said I was sorry!" Yang said as they all sat on the table at the cafeteria for breakfast. This has been happening for the last ten minutes as Yang kept on apologizing but the girls kept quiet. Yang look over to Ruby and started saying. "Come one Ruby I may be a pun master but you know I wouldn't ruin a great moment."

However Ruby kept silent as Yang starts having a smile on her face. "Come on Rubes where's that cute smile. Come on, come on. Come on come on come on." Yang jokingly repeated as slowly comes Ruby smile until she can't take it anymore.

"Okay okay I give up." Ruby said giggling as Weiss and Blake smiled. However Yang noticed and realizes this and is shocked. "What, you all set me up!" Yang shouted as the girls chuckled.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson Yang." Weiss said as Blake nodded her head. However Yang tilted her head pretending to look confuse. "Wait do you still not get it?" Blake asked worriedly. "Oh yes, the lesson is that we will always be friends even when I make tons of puns." Yang said laughing at the others girls as the said girls grumbles. "What's the matter sis, got a bit RED in the face." Yang punned at RWB facepalmed.

"We should of kept our mouths shut." Weiss muttered annoyed. However Blake smile as she started saying. "Though I wouldn't trade moments like this for anything else." The rest heard Blake as they all nodded in agreement.

-_- LINE BREAK -_-

Since the team don't have anything planned on Saturday and that they only had History homework left to do. They decided to see more of One Piece. "Oh I can't wait to see Zoro fight!" Ruby squealed in excitement as Weiss was grossed when she saw Ruby. "Ewe Ruby your drooling!" Weiss yelled out getting Ruby out of her thoughts as she rubbed her mouth with her sleeve with a sorry.

Yang sighed at Ruby's usual reaction. "Lets get this started before Ruby faints." Yang said as she heard Ruby say 'HEY! I'm not that bad.'

Blake turn on the TV and Xway and started episode 3.

"We are... we are on a cruise! We are!" Ruby sang as Yang looked at he sis. "Do you really like the song Rubes?" She asked as her sister nodded. "Yea is such a great song!" Ruby said furiously. 'I'm definitely gonna have that song in my head now ain't I?' Wiess thought with a sigh as Blake pressed play.

 _The first thing they saw is a slight recap from the last episode as the saw the men aiming there guns._

 _"Shoot them!" Morgan shouted out._ _But before the bullets got to Zoro and Coby, Luffy came down as the bullets landed on him._

"Still awesome." Yang said out loud as they saw everyones shocked face.

 _ **"** That won't work!" __Luffy shouted out as the bullets been bounced back and laughed._

 _"J-Just what the hell are you!?" Zoro shouted all confused at what just_ _happened_

"The crazy guy." Yang said chuckling as Luffy introduce himself again.

 _ **Morgan vs Luffy!  
Who's the **_**_mysterious lady?_**

"Are we finally gonna meet that girl?" Ruby asked as Blake pause the episode for a bit. "Hope so, I've been wondering who she is." Weiss said as Yang nodded. "Yea I've been thinking if she is going to be part of Luffy's crew."

'That would make sense.' Blake thought as she continue playing the episode.

 _ **"** Wh-What? Become the Pirate King!? Do you have any idea what your saying?" Zoro questioned._

 _ **"** The Pirate King is a Pirate King." Luffy answered like it was common sense._

'I don't think that is what he meant Luffy.' RWBY thought as they saw them arguing... Well a one sided argument but an argument nonetheless.

 _ **"** I was surprised, too but Luffy is __serious! That's a kind of person he is! He really intends to become the Pirate King and claims One Piece - the greatest treasure!" Coby_ _explained._

Ruby and Yangs smiles at Coby understanding of Luffy. Weiss sigh at the look of Luffy laughing as if it didn't even concern him.

Ruby smiles even wider when she got a closer look at the three swords. 'Oh here it comes!" She thought excitedly as Luffy brought them out.

 _ **"** Here - I've got your Katana. Which one is it? I wasn't sure, so I grab all three." Luffy wondered as he showed them to Zoro as he answer him with a grin._

 _"There all mine. I'm a sentouruu swordsman." (three sword style.)_

"Three swords?" Blake said in confusion as she paused the video. "I wonder where he puts the third sword at?" Ruby asked as Yang smirked. "I wonder how LONG his sword could be." Yang said as Blake blushed heavily, Weiss blushed as well but Ruby seemed more confused then embarrassed

Yang noticed and smirk longer and say. "What's wrong, getting a bit heated up Blake-CHAN." Blake sighed in annoyence as she started thinking. 'Damn those novels.' She decided to just get on with it and pressed play.

 _"You'll take them, Then? If you fight alongside me, the Government will pursue you as a villain. Or would you rather be killed by the Marines?" Luffy said._

 _"You're the son of the devil. Fine..." Zoro finely ready to accept as Luffy grind even more._

"Wow, Luffy can be smart when he wants to." Yang said as Weiss sighed in annoyance but agreed with Yang.

Ruby smiled widely as they herd Zoro becoming a pirate and yell out. "Zoro finally joined!"

"Not so loud you idiot!" Weiss said as Ruby chuckled in embarrassment.

 _"Great! You'll be my nakama! Yosh! Man, this is great!" Luffy shouted out as he lifts the swords up in the air._

"Wait, why isn't the Marines doing anything?" Weiss said as they saw the them doing nothing. "I'm, not quite sure." Blake said in confusion as they heard Zoro shout out to Luffy to untie him.

 _"What is he? He bounced the bullets right back at us!" One of the marines_ _questioned as the keep looking at Luffy_

"Oh." Yang simply said as they saw they were only confused.

 _"Straw Hat is no_ _ordinary human." Morgan answered as he is even sweated by this_ _revelation._

'Got that right.' Weiss thought _._

 _"He might have eaten_ _one of the legendary devil's fruit." Morgan_ _continued explaining as the Marines look at him._

"There's that name again." Weiss said as Ruby tilted her head. "Well, looks like he is about to explain it."

 _"Devil fruits, it is said that anybody who eats one obtains limitless power. The power to breath fire, the power to summon tsunamis. There are many rumours about them but there are no concrete data. There secrets are believed to lie hidden within the grand line. Either way Straw Hat_ _undoubtedly has a Devil's Fruits power!"_

"Wow those devil fruits are more powerful then we thought." Yang stated thinking how these powers are more powerful then their semblance. And while the others are thinking in agreement Weiss was thinking more on how these fruits would compare to the dust or semblance.

 _As they were thinking curiously about the fruits they could see that Luffy is trying to untie the ropes with no success._

 _"Anyone who opposes me sh_ _all be executed without exception! If guns are ineffective, chop him to bits instead!" Morgan ordered as the Marines pick up their swords._

"Luffy hurry up!" Ruby shouted as the saw the marines charging towards them.

 _"Th-That's_ _weird. The knot is getting even tighter." Luffy said rubbing the back of his head._

"Really!" Weiss shouted in annoyance as they saw Zoro shouting at him as well.

 _"Luffy-san!" Coby shouted at Luffy as the Marines are getting closer. But all of a sudden with multiple clashes at once, they sure Zoro blocking with his three swords. Two in each hands and one in his mouth._

"Wow!" Ruby yelled out smiling wider as Zoro's theme came on. Blake is now getting interested by the style as Yang is grinning. Weiss however is thinking how impractical the sword being in his mouth is.

 _"Roronoa Zoro!" Morgan said surprised the he made it out of his restraints._

 _"Wow, cool!" Luffy shouted in_ _excitement as the Marines jerk back by this development._

 _"Move and you're dead." Zoro threatened them as they saw the Marines cried in fear._

Ruby and Yang can't help but to giggle at their cowardice.

 _"I'll be a pirate. You have my word. By_ _opposing the Marines, I've become a wanted man. But let me make one thing clear. I will always pursue my own ambition! I'm gonna become the worlds greatest swordsman! And if you ever try to get in a way of that goal I'll have you commit seppuku as an apology!"_

"What does theta mean?" Ruby asked as Weiss and Yang wondered what 'seppuku' means. Luckily Blake has an answer as she paused the video. "Seppuku means belly cutting. Samurai's do this as an apology when ever the break a promise, leading to ones death. They would consider this an honour if their loyalty to their betters is big enough." Blake explained as the others look at Blake in disgust.

"Why would they want to do that?" Yang asked out loud as Blake just shrugged, not completely sure. With that over Blake continue playing the video as the others are going to learn more about this seppuku later.

 _"The worlds greatest swordsman? That's perfect! I'd accept nothing less from the Pirate King's nakama!" Luffy said in agreement._

 _"Now you're talking. In the end, it doesn't matter if I'm known as either a devil or a saint. My name will be known all across the world!" Zoro proudly stated clearly even with a sword in his mouth._

All of RWBY noticed and thought at the same time. 'How could talk with that sword in his mouth? What a strong jaw he must have.'

 _"Quit lounging about! Kill them_ _immediately!" Morgan ordered them as they shake in their boots in fear of their captain as well as Zoro._

 _"Get down Zoro!" Luffy yelled out to Zoro as he lifts up his leg like he is going to kick a football._

 ** _"GOMU GOMU NO, MUCHI! (Whip)"_** _Luffy shouted out as he_ _stretched his leg to the side and kicked every Marine in a widespread attack. Luckily Zoro crouched before Luffy's leg got to him._

"Wow." Ruby simply said in slight awe as Yang grinned at how awesome that attack was. Weiss however sighed and asks herself. "I'm never going to get use to his strange power, ain't I?"

 _Morgan is shocked at how easily Luffy defeated all of his Marines as Coby is happy and in awe like Ruby is and says out loud. "Wow! Awesome!"_

 _"What are you!?" Zoro wonders again as he stood up._

 _Luffy measly just swings his leg back and forth as he tells Zoro. "I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit."_

 _"So he did eat a Devil's Fruit." Morgan confirms his suspicions as the Marines look at their captain in freight._

 _"Captain! We're no match for him! They're wreaking havoc! Zoro alone could defeat us!" The Marines yelled out to their captain as he looks down on them._

 _"This is a direct order! If you lack the guts to fight, shoot yourself in the head and save me the trouble! My division has no room for cowards!"_

"WHAT!" RWBY shouted out when they heard Morgan say that. "Wh-Why is he ordering them to kill themselves!?" Ruby said all frightened up as Yangs eyes turned red for a second before it went back. "I can't believe it. Just why?" Weiss said to herself as she wondered the logic in that mans head. "Not even Roman is this low." Blake quietly said to herself.

 _As they are trying to wrap their heads around Morgans decision Zoro notices that the solders are in_ _disarray as Luffy ran pass him_

 _"Crush those Marines!" Coby shouts out in anger as Luffy charges right towards Morgan. Luffy jumps up and tried to punch him but Morgan just manage to block with his axe._

"Yes, go get him Luffy!" Yang shouts still angry at what Morgan was trying to do.

 _"How dare a nameless punk like you defy me! I am Marine captain Axe-Hand Morgan!"_

"Who cares who you are." Weiss said quietly to herself as the other girls calmed down a bit when they heard Luffy introduced himself casually.

 _"Die!" Morgan yelled out as he swung his axe at Luffy but he jumped over Morgan easily. But He didn't give up as he swings it overhead and swung it down hoping it would strike. However Luffy Jumped to the side dodging it, but the attack made a large crack on the floor._

"Wow the captain is an idiot but he sure is strong." Yang can't help but compliment Morgan's strength as they saw Luffy stomp on Morgan's face and made him fall down. "Yea but I know Luffy is stronger!" Ruby said loudly as they all agreed on that.

 _"B-Brat! Die!" Morgan yell again as he saw Luffy charging at him and lifts his axe up ready to swinging it down again. Yet Luffy somehow dodges it as says as he keeps turning in the air._

 _"You wish!" Luffy said out loud as he kicks the captain on the side and lands back on the ground._

 _"_ _C-Captain Morgan... Is no match for him!" The marines said as Luffy lifts up Morgans shirt as he gets ready to punch him._

 _"Marine my ass! How dare you destroy Coby's dream like that!" Luffy shouted at Morgan as he keeps punching him in the face._

Yang didn't care that Luffy used a rude word in front of Luffy as they are all glad that Morgan is getting what he deserves. However...

 _"Stop! Straw Hat, check this out!" Helmeppo shouted out to Luffy as he hold Coby_ _hostage. But Luffy is ignoring him and keeps on punching him_

"Coby!" Ruby shouts out in worry. "Geeze how long are they going to drag this out?" Weiss said shaking her head as they saw the Noble kid get angry yet still have shivering legs.

 _"Oi." Zoro said finally getting Luffy's attention as he stop punching and look.  
_

 _"If you want him alive, you better back off! If you try anything, he's dead!" Helmeppo shouted out but is afraid of his weak plan as Luffy is just having no reaction. Then smiles at Coby_

Blake notices this as she starting to think. 'Do you have a plan Luffy?'

 _Coby notices as well as he starts to calm down and shouts to Luffy. "Luffy-san! I don't want to hold you back even if I die!"_

RWBY smiles at confidence as Yang grinned. "There you go Coby." She said as the head Luffy says 'I know.'

 _"Give it up, you stupid son. Coby means what he says." Luffy said in confidence as he keeps walking forward, ignoring the sons cries._

 _"Luffy-san! Behind you!" Coby cries out as they saw a familiar axe._

Ruby was worried but nonetheless calm as they know Luffy will be alright. He has Zoro now after all.

 _ **"GOMU GOMU NO, PISTOL!"** Two things happened after the shout. Luffy punched Helmeppo with his pistol and that Zoro sliced Morgan making a double K.O._

 _"Nice, Zoro!" Luffy said as Morgan fall down. Zoro look back at Luffy and say with loyalty. "It was nothing captain."_

It was silent for a few seconds until the leader broke it. "That, was, AWESOME!" Ruby yelled out as Yang cheered and say. "I can already tell that those are going so cool together." Blake nodded as she made sure that she pause, this might take some time after all. 'Well first mates are all ways there and trust their captains.' Blake thought happily. Weiss is the only one not saying anything but that big smile tells volumes of how she liked the outcome.

The excitement is there and even five minutes later they all still happy that the bad Marine and the spoiled son is gone.

 _"Captain Morgan lost! I can't believe it! Who are these guys?" The marines question one after another as they can't believe their eyes._

 _"Anyone who still wants to arrest us, step_ _forward!"_

RWBY hitch their breath waiting for the next attack but was not quite surprised when they celebrate, saying is over. They frowned a bit but was quiet happy that it is now over. The Marines and the towns people was afraid of the Marine captain.

 _Luffy is confused and say out of curiosity. "What? they're happy that their captain being defeated?" Coby looks at Luffy and excitedly tell Luffy they the Marines was afraid of the captain._

"Zoro!" Ruby said out getting worried again as they saw him fall down. "Don't worry about it sis. I bet he's just hungry." Yang said comfortably as Weiss nodded and says. "I'm surprised that he made it for so long."

 _The screen change to the inside the base as they saw a familiar red head. "Sorry about this! Just sit tight for a bit."_

"Huh there was still some Marines in the base." Weiss said a bit surprised as they saw the men being tied up, she was expecting for all of them to be outside. 'I wonder why she is inside the base?' Ruby thought as they see the girl going into the captain's room.

 _"It's not here, either." She said to herself as she looks through the draws before she notice the safe. She moved some barrels and check it out, she then realised that is already unlocked._

 _"There it is - the map to the Grand Line!" The girl said excitedly as she took out the map._

"Wait, why does she want to go to the Grand Line?" Ruby asks as the others just shrugged as they don't know why the girl wants to go to the most dangerous sea.

 _"I knew he had it!" However when she unrolled it, it has a jolly roger with a red nose on and says._

 _'I_ _'ve taken your map! -Buggy  
_ _Flashily taken!_

"Someone all ready took it?" Ruby said in surprised. "Looks like someone already SNATCHED it." Yang said with a grin as the others did their usual groan.

 _"Th-This isn't the map!" The red head said so annoyed then in surprise. "This is... Captain Buggy."_

Yang let out a giggle and then say. "What kind of name is buggy." Ruby giggled as well as she jokingly says. "Sounds like a clowns name." Weiss humphed at the two childish sisters as Blake smiled a bit at their nature. Even after anything, she still likes this team.

 _'He's known as Buggy the untouchable!' The girl thought she crunched up the now rolled up fake map._

As the half point comes there was knock on the door. "Huh, who could that be?" Yang asked as Ruby came to the front door. "Okay I'm coming." Ruby called out as she opened the door.

"Um hello Ruby. What was with all that noise from earlier?" A blond boy said with three others. One black hair with pink highlight boy, a ginger haired girl and a bright red hair girl. It was Team JNPR

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry but this ended up being a half episode... Again. Look sorry that this has been late, I was meant to put this out last week but things kept popping up one after another. I hope to do the next half next and** **hopefully start doing full episodes.**

 **But heres a surprise JNPR came. I was planning for them to show them doing the Buggy arc. But the way this has been going and that so many of you requested. I decided to put them in now.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like my new Writing style but if not do not be afraid to review or PM me to switch back.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I hope to do better next time.**

 **P.S Please be my beta I've asked so many times. I want someone to check my story so everything could be so much better. Please PM me if you can that would make me so happy.**


	5. Chapter 3 5

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. But man I'm actually on a role here with how quickly I'm bring these out. I'm actually quite proud of myself.**

 **Any who I've read your reviews and decided to have back my old writing style. Sorry that I'm changing it so many times just want to bring out whats best for all of us and really, I think the old one is much more easier to write.**

 **Thank you all for supporting me and hope it will continue. By the way I know I've been saying this a lot but I still need a reader to make my story's like ten times better. I know I'm not the best writer when it comes to grammar so that's why I'm asking you, to make this story and maybe others as well better.**

 **Anyway that's enough rambling lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3.5

"What was all that noise from earlier?" Jaune said as he and the rest of JNPR lent on the door. Nora however bust right in and started spouting something. "Yea you were like 'Coby!' and then 'Zoro! and I heard something about gomu, whatever that is."

"Nora!" Ren shouted out stopping his friend from her ramblings. "Sorry Ren." She said cheekily as Pyrrha look at the girls wanting them to explain themselves. RWBY decided to talk about One Piece and JNPR was astonished for different reasons.

Jaune thought he could relate to Coby since they have similar problems. He may be good, way better then when he first started Beacon but he knows he has a long way to go. Thankfully that will happen with all his friends helping. Nora has an extreme interest with Luffy and hopes to actually meet him someday.

Another universe

Nora and Luffy was planning on their next prank that involves glueing the newly arrived Zoro's swords in Cardins room. When all of a sudden they both sneezed all of a sudden. "JINKS!" They yelled pointing at each other and laughed.

"Hey what are you two doing with my swords!" They heard Zoro across the corridor as they both sweated at being caught. "Oh crap!"

Back at our universe

Ren just barely avoided a cringe as he thought about being two of them. He may very like Nora but one of them is enough thank you. Pyrrha however is having her eyes on Zoro or more specifically at his swords. 'What a strange but effective way of fighting.' She thought as she wonder what would happen if both of them had a spar.

"So would you all want to watch with us?" Yang asked as team JRNP look at each and nodded in agreement. "All right th-"

"Hold on one sec!" Nora shouted interrupting Jaune and made him jump in shock. But she ignored that and ran out. Then not even a second later came back with a bowl of popcorn. "Um where did you...?" Ruby didn't know if she wanted the answer to her question. "Found it." Nora simply said as she also seem to have brought a chair from somewhere and started eating.

The rest simply sigh as they decided to just think that Nora is just being Nora and started bringing in some chairs of their own. "Want one?" Nora asked offering Ren a popcorn as he simply nodded with a quick thank you. When everyone was ready Blake pick up the controller and press play for the second half of the episode.

The screen changed back to town and they saw many people surrounding a familiar cafe.

 **Zoro:** What a meal! Not eating for three weeks sure makes the guy hungry!

"What he hasn't been eating for that long. Oh man I feel hungry just thinking about not being able to eat pancakes for that long." Nora said to herself eating more of her popcorn. Ren sighed as he saw Luffy eating more then Zoro then look at Nora eating at a fast pace. 'Yep, totally similar.' He thought.

 **Zoro:** I don't see how you can eat more then me!

 **Luffy:** It's really good! Right, Coby?

"He's completely ignoring him isn't he." Jaune said quietly to himself. "That's Luffy for you." Yang said to Jaune as they saw Coby apologising for eating as well.

 **Bartender:** It's quite alright. You helped save our town.

 **Kid:** You were great back there!

 **Luffy:** Yea, I'm pretty good! And I'll get even better. I'm gonna become the Pirate King! I've get a new nakama, too.

 **Zoro:** So, how many shipmates do you have, apart from me?

It is silent in the room as Team RWBY felt a bit awkward. "Um..." They mumbled as JNPR is wondering what the matter is.

 **Zoro:** I remember you saying that you were looking for crew members. You must have quite a few if you're pursuing the title of Pirate King.

"Well, this is awkward." Yang said quietly as Ren and Pyrrha finally realised what the problem is while Jaune and Nora is still trying to figure it out.

 **Luffy:** Nope, just you.

 **Zoro/Jaune:** What!? You mean...

 **Luffy:** Yep, it's just the two of us!

 **Zoro:** Can you really call it a crew with only two people?

"Well, he did just start being a pirate." Ruby tried to reason as the others just shrugged.

 **Luffy:** Why not? We're strong!

 **Zoro:** Okay, how about our pirate ship? Where is it?

RWBY giggled as Luffy showed Zoro his ship, which is nothing more then a sail boat.

 **Zoro:** That?

 **Luffy:** I'll get a _huge_ ship soon.

Pyrrha sweat dropped and try to be positive. "Well, at least he's thinking positively." She said with a smile as Weiss humphed. "Yea well he has too much if you ask me." She said quietly as they heard Zoro laugh.

 **Zoro:** How?

 **Luffy:** And a jolly roger!

As Luffy said that he started thinking what his ship and his roger look like. And for some reason is also holding up a sword.

 **Luffy:** It'll be awesome!

 **Coby:** I think Luffy-san was born without the ability to think things through.

 **Zoro:** Is this guy really my captain?

"Heh too late to turn back now _mossy._ " Yang teased while making a bad pun as the others groaned at it.

 **Luffy:** Well, we'll get more nakama soon enough.

 **Kid:** Hey, hey. Where are you guys going next?

 **Luffy:** We're going to the Grand Line of course!

Everyone laughed out loud when Coby spat out his juice from both his mouth and down his nose. Even Weiss didn't care about Luffy's moment of stupidity as she can't help but to chuckle. After that Blake realised she didn't pause and that they missed some of the episode and rewind it as best as she could. By the time she got back to where they were everyone mostly stopped laughing. Though Ruby and Nora are still giggling as Blake pressed play.

 **Coby:** With a two-man crew!? That's impossible, no matter _how_ strong you two are! Impossible, impossible, impossible!

"Um does he do this often." Jaune can't help but say that, like is a part of a gag or something. "Yes, though it does get annoying." Weiss said as she cross her arms

They then saw the girl interrupting him.

 **Kid:** Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?

 **Coby:** Of course it is! You know of the two oceans of the world, right? The long continent which divides them is called the Red Line. At it's centre, there is a city. Past that city there is a route running perpendicular to the Red Line. That is Great Sea Route-the Grand Line.

"What does Per-what-cha-call it mean?" Ruby said confused with the complicated word as Jaune and Nora wondered as well. This time Pyrrha gave an explanation instead of Blake as said cat girl paused the video.

"Think of a plus sign, one of the lines is the Red Line while the other is the Grand Line." She explained as best as she could. Thankfully Ruby and Jaune understood but Nora still seem to think hard. Ren got an idea. "Nora, think of a pancake and cut it in quarters. The lines of the cut is those two lines." Ren simply said as Nora smiled finally got it. "Ok we all get the picture now, lets just get on with it." Weiss quickly said all annoyed by the three idiots as Blake continued playing.

 **Coby:** Long ago, the Pirate King, Gold Roger, obtained all the worldly things. It is said that the great treasure which united them all - One Piece - on the Grand Line and that's why hordes of pirates have set sail for it. It has become a fearsome battleground and has even become regarded as the graveyard of pirates.

Jaune shakened up a bit as he wants to have nothing to do with that place, they see that Coby is shaken up as well.

 **Bartender:** I heard about it from a customer once. He said that nobody that enters the Grand Line ever return.

 **Luffy:** But One Piece is somewhere along that route, so that's where we're going.

 **Zoro:** Well, I guess we have no choice.

 **Coby/Weiss:** You too Zoro/-san!?

'Oh man, I was hoping he would be a more reasonable one.' Weiss thought as Yang and a few others chuckle at Weiss's reaction.

 **Zoro:** Why do you care? You're not coming.

 **Coby:** Maybe not, but I'm worried about you. Is that a crime? Luffy-san and I have only known each other a short time, but we're still friends! Right?

Pyrrha smiled at how similar Coby and Jaune is. Everyone later on would realise on how much Pyrrha likes Coby and would most likely joke about... Most of it from Yang.

Luffy smiled at Coby with confidence.

 **Luffy:** Yep! We're parting ways, but we'll always be friends!

 **Coby:** When I was little, I never had any friends. Nobody ever stood up for me...

Jaune knows how that feels. All he had was his family along with all of his sisters, no friends to speak of. Not even his own family believe that he could become a huntsmen and he started to believe that as well. But when he found that transcript he started to see that he could make people believe that he could do it. His family and even to himself.

After that the rest is history, so what he heard about Coby so far, he will believe that Coby could do it. That Coby could become a Marine.

 **Coby:**...and I never stood up for myself. But thanks to you two, I've learned to strive for my own goals! I'm going to make my dream come true! I'm going to enlist in the Marines!

 **Zoro:** You should worry more about yourself then about us.

Ruby tilted her head. "What does he mean about that?" She asked to herself as they saw Coby starting to realise.

 **Zoro:** Even though you were a slave, you were still on Alvida's pirate ship for two years.

Everyone started to realise where Zoro was going with this but kept quiet. Even Nora kept quiet to see where this will lead the pink haired boy.

 **Zoro:** Don't underestimate the Marines' intelligence network. If they found out, they won't let you enlist.

 **Coby:** N-Now that I think about it...

"Oh no it's the Marines." Ruby said worried as they saw a group of Marines coming. "Call them and they shall appear." Yang said sarcastically but still wondering why they are here.

 **Commander:** Excuse us. Is it true that you guys are pirates?

Ruby's eyes widened as he shorter figured out what going to happen. "Wait, don't tell me their..." She said as Luffy started interrupting her.

 **Luffy:** Yea! I just recruited a new nakama, too! We've just formed a pirate crew!

"And he's being honest about it!?" Jaune shouted out in shock.

 **Commander:** We are very grateful that you saved this town-and our base-from Morgan's tyranny. However knowing that you are pirates we Marines cannot allow you to remain here. You must leave this town immediately! Out of respect for what you've done, we will not contact Headquarters.

"Make sense they are still pirates after all." Ren said knowing this as the most logical answer, Nora nodded in agreement as they all heard the civilians arguing them.

 **Luffy:** Well, I guess we'll go. Thanks for the food ma'am!

 **Kid:** You're leaving already?

 **Luffy:** Yeah.

"Coby." Ruby quietly to herself worried for him as they saw Luffy and Zoro walking pass.

 **Commander:** Aren't you with them?

 **Coby:** I... I'm...

Luffy looked back but didn't say a word until the Marine stop him.

 **Commander:** Just a minute. I expect an answer.

 **Luffy:** I know all about what he's been up to.

"What is he doing? He is going to get him caught." Weiss said out loud starting to get angry.

 ** _Coby:_** _Luffy-san, you wouldn't!_

 **Luffy:** There was this huge pirate lady! She look like a duck!

 **Coby:** Luffy-san! _If they found out that I was aboard the pirate ship I won't be able to enlist in the Marines!_

"Luffy, stop!" Jaune shouted out as he can't help but to reach out the kid. None of them realised however that Yang was having a smirk on her face.

 **Luffy:** She had this big iron club, too. She was on ugly old hag! And this guy served her for two years!

 _ **Coby:** Please stop! Please stop, Luffy-san!_

"What do you think you're doing you dolt, cut it out!" Weiss said now getting angry as she thought she seriously misjudge him. Now Nora is smirking as she figured what Luffy is planning. Ren look at his childhood friend with an eyebrow raised.

That was when they saw Coby punching Luffy making him stop talking which was what Luffy was hoping for. Mostly everyone was surprised that it was all staged when they saw Zoro then Luffy smile.

 **Luffy:** Now you've done it, you bastard!

"Wait so he planned it!?" Ruby shouted out in surprise as they saw Luffy and Coby punching each other. "Yep little sis, is to make sure the Marines bring their attention away from Coby." Yang said with a knowing smile as Nora nodded reaching the same conclusion making everyone else even more surprise. It's a shock when Yang or even Nora for that matter have figured it out first. And that Luffy even planned it.

And to prove their point.

 **Commander:** That's enough! I will not allow you to disturb this town's peace any longer!

 **Zoro:** Oi! Don't overdo it. That'e more then enough.

 **Commander:** You made it quite clear that he is no cremate of yours! Now, leave this town!

Weiss was still angry even after the revelation of the situation. It was an affective plan yet a very risky one. 'That idiot didn't need to take it that far.' She thought as she just can't admit that Luffy can be smart sometimes.

They saw them leave as Coby was just lying there finally figured out what just happen.

 ** _Coby:_** _Did he...? He did that on_ _purpose. For me. He said those things to make me punch him! I... Needed his help until the very end! Nothing's changed at all. Am I worthless._

"Coby." Ruby said quietly worrying for Coby again but knew that when he stood up he will make a stand. She smile as she heard what Coby said next.

 **Coby:** I want... I want to enlist in the Marines! I'll gladly do extra chores to make emends. I want to be a Marine!

 **Marine:** Commander! I'm against it! I don't think we can trust this boy yet. It's possible that he's a spy for those pirates. We'll have to perform a background check on you first.

 **Coby:** I'm going to become a Marine officer!

Everyone lean back a bit against the Commanders gaze. Even though he wasn't looking at them it feels like he was looking right through them. Even Jaune sweated a bit as he waited for his answer.

After a few seconds he answered...

 **Commander:** We have lost many of our fellow men to pirates. The life of a Marine is no walk in the park.

Ruby is smiling widely as she and all the others know where this is going.

 **Coby:** So...?

 **Commander:** Permission to enlist granted!

 **Coby:** Yes sir!

Even though Jaune haven't known Coby for very long, he feels that they are like kindred spirits. So he's happy that like him, Coby is pursuing his dream like him.

The screen changed to the port where the girl is untying the boat then look at the fake map. (Blake already told JNPR about the girl so their already up to date.)

Then the scene change again to Zoro discussing to Luffy about what happen as they walk to the boat.

 **Zoro:** That was an impressive act back there. They've probably figured it out by now, though.

 **Luffy:** Coby can handle the rest. I just know it.

 **Zoro:** Well, this is a great way to leave. Everyone here hates us, so no one will follow here. Such is the life of a pirate.

"I don't think that is the case." Pyrrha said wondering what Zoro meant by that.

 **Luffy:** I guess so!

 **Coby:** Luffy-san!

Luffy and Zoro notice Coby, the bartender and her kid standing there just outside of town. Coby salutes them and shouts out.

 **Coby:** Thank you very much! I'll never forget what you've done for me!

 **Zoro:** I've never heard of a Marine thanking a pirate.

Ruby giggled as Yang say. "You can thank Luffy for that."

Luffy laughed as they are ready to set sail.

 **Luffy:** We'll meet again, Coby!

 **Coby:** Luffy-san

 **Kid:** Good-buy, Guys!

 **Commander:** All hands, salute!

Weiss eyes widened when she saw all the Marines salutes towards Luffy. "Well, that's a thing." Yang said simply astonish by the way Luffy affected the town. And it wasn't even a day since he began as a pirate.

 **Luffy:** See ya!

 **Commander:** You have a fine friend.

Coby was about to cry after hearing that but then toughen up and say.

 **Coby:** Yes, sir!

 **Commander:** What we are doing is strictly against Marine code! As punishment, there will be no rations for three days! understood?

 **Marines:** Yes, sir!

 _ **Coby:** Someday... Someday, we'll meet again, Luffy-san! Even if you are a pirate and I'm a Marine... someday, we'll meet again!_

 **Luffy:** All right! Our first voyage as a pirate crew!

 **Zoro:** Looks like it's gonna be one hell of an adventure.

 **Luffy:** I'm gonna be... the Pirate King!

 **Zoro:** You keep talking about becoming the Pirate King. Is there any particular reason?

That caught everyones attention especially to RWBY. Even Weiss can't help but wonder why Luffy has such a dream.

 **Luffy:** No, not really, but...

 **Zoro:** But?

 **Luffy:** I made a promise to a certain man.

"Promise?" Jaune wondered as they say a man giving Luffy the straw hat.

 **Luffy:** I promised to form an incredible crew, claim the world's greatest treasure and become the Pirate King! This straw hat knows all about it!

 **Zoro:** I see.

 **Luffy:** Yosh! lets go! Grand Line, here we come!

 **To be continue!**

"I thought I never saw the day we see people from the police saluting to pirate. Whoops, need more popcorn." Nora said realising her empty bowl and gone out to get more. "So what do you guys think?" Ruby asked as all of Team JNPR seem to like it.

"Yea, I wish we could get to meet Coby again." Jaune wondered as Yang smirked. "Yeah if you are shorter and have pink hair, you two would be like twins." She joked as Jaune scratched his but guess he can't disagree about that.

"I really like Luffy!" Nora shouted from across the hallway just waiting for more popcorn to... Well pop. Ren can't answer as he still don't know much of this anime yet. "Well if I have to pick then I guess I am interested in Zoro... Though I don't know much about him." Pyrrha said her bit as they now wait until Nora comes for the next episode to start.


	6. ADOPTION

**Hello everyone sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I have some bad news and some good news.**

 **The bad news is that I can't do this story, I was just unprepared at what I am getting into. The anime is long, all I am doing is copying the lines and just have people react to it. It just made me loose interest after a while.**

 **The good news is that I am putting this up for adoption, am hoping for someone to pick this and won't loos interest like I did. I wouldn't mind you starting it over. But if any of you that does want to do it starts where we left of then I will keep mine in my account as long as you tell where it is.**

 **Anyway thank you for staying with me but I just can't keep up with something I just interested anymore.**

 **To make this up to you I will be launching another story I've been thinking and I will be doing it along with One Piece x Yandere simulator. It will be up in at least a month from now.**


	7. Adopted

Hello guys just to let you all know that someone named Mighty TAB X has adopted this story and he said that he is planing on continuing where we left today.

Thank you for your patience and sorry that I won't be the to continue it and to give a huge thanks to Mighty for starting it up again.

Bye for now and I will see you on my other stories.


End file.
